


Gsg: The Twilight Zone

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: Gunslinger Girl, Twilight Zone
Genre: Multi, Mystery, Non-Canonical Character Death, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Submitted for your approval, a fanfiction were an anime series meets the classic anthology by Rod Sterling. A place were reality and fantasy intermingle until you struggle to tell them apart. I give you, the GSG: The Twilight Zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All the time in the world

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I now return with my next work and since I've been so busy on my established works it's my first new story in five months and in 2012. It's a nod to the classic Rod Sterling series the Twilight Zone mixing the story with my own ideas. Some of these are based on episodes of the Twilight Zone while others are my own original ideas. If you want to find the episodes I base some of my works on you can find them on YouTube. This will be a series of eighteen tales of mystery, suspense, intrigue and horror then it'll be followed by another Gunslinger Girl fanfic. These will focus on various cyborgs and there handlers, one will focus on Padania and two will be multiple girls from the Agency. This is the first and only story to star Claes in it because there wasn't much I could do seeing as she's inactive. Enough talk now with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl or the Twilight Zone.

It was a warm, sunny and bright summer day in the Eternal City better know as Rome. As those employed by the Social Welfare Agency went about doing their routine jobs two girls toiled away outside. Claes, it seemed, had it somewhat easier than the other girls at the Agency. She didn't have gun practice, never had to risk her life on a mission except for rare occasions, and was very intelligent making school work easy for her. The only tasks she had were her medical which had become so routine it bored her more than anything else.

"The tulips are coming in nicely." noted Claes as she looked over and saw Beatrice watering the dill sprouts in another part of the garden. If she didn't know better Claes would swear she'd seen Beatrice flashing a small smile as she worked.

"So these will be food?" asked Beatrice as she stared at the tiny sprouts.

"Dill is a seasoning for food and used to preserve foods like dill pickles." explained Claes.

"They smell good anyway." replied Beatrice taking in the aroma of the tiny sprouts thanks to her superb nose.

"Hey Beatrice, time to go! We've got training then a mission!" called Bernardo from outside an open window.

"I've got to go." said Beatrice as she stood up and brushed the dirt off of herself.

"I've got exams myself." replied Claes and with that the two were off. As they walked inside nobody noticed the ghostly figure of Enrica Croce take form. The departed girl stood over the garden watching the two cyborgs head inside.

"Witness the girl formerly know as Claes Freda Johansson now simply Claes. She is a charter member in the sorority of dreamers. A bookish girl who's loving of gardening is topped only for the love of books begun in childhood and embedded into her by her dead handler Raballo. However, the constant routine of exams and missions wares on Claes who finds escape in her garden, painting or a good book. But in just a moment, Claes will enter a world without medical exams or Padania or gardens or anything else. She'll have a world all to herself...without anyone." 

 

In the medical wing of the Agency, Claes was experiencing the usual exams for endurance and research as the called it. Claes knew she was just a guinea pig but it was her lot in life so be it. The only thing she was concerned about was the sheer monotony of the same daily routine. After the tests finished Claes began to re-dress.

"What's wrong?" asked Dr. Bianchi noticing the girl seemed unusually out of it. Normally Claes wouldn't say much and just did her routine tests but today there was something especially off about her. Claes just seemed out of it.

"I'm stuck in a rut. It's the same dull routine every day of staying her while everybody else is out and performing the same tests over and over." explained Claes.

"What about your garden?" asked Bianchi.

"It's great and I enjoy it especially when Beatrice helps but when she has to go it's not as pleasant." answered Claes, "Triela is my roommate but she also has practice and missions. It gets...lonely."

"I could see how you feel that way." relied Bianchi who mused for a solution, "You love reading."

"I've read every book here twice." said Claes.

"Then I'm really not certain what to tell you." said Bianchi.

"It's fine doctor." replied Claes who then left and headed back to the room she shares with Triela. Upon arriving Claes threw herself into her bed. Worn out she took a nap which eventually ended when roommate. Triela had been gone for a few days on a mission in the north.

 

"Hey Claes." called Triela as she entered the room and removed her tie. The sun was setting now and after her mission Triela only wanted to fall asleep as soon as possible.

"What time is it?" asked Claes slowly getting herself up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were napping." said Triela realizing what she had done.

"You didn't know." replied Claes, "How was the mission?"

"Just killed a member of the Informal Anarchist Federation. In and out but earlier Hilshire and I were in Ferrara tracking down a business man who used to be a member of the Red Brigades then when we found him the guy took off. We had to follow him through Veneto and into Friuli-Venezia Giulia before tracking him to Trieste. We finally killed him before he could sneak across the border to Slovenia. Then we got back to Rome and Jean tells us to kill this anarchist planning before we have time to come back here. To top it all off we had to stake out his apartment for hours before he finally came out. I'm wiped out." said Triela falling onto her bed.

"Sounds like you had fun." said Claes teasingly.

"Very funny." laughed Triela, "What about you?"

"Beatrice and I are trying to grow dill in our garden. That's all that's new for me." answered Claes.

"Read any new books?" asked Triela.

"I've read everything here twice already." answered Claes.

"That stinks." replied Triela pulling herself off of the bed, "You could always try to get more books."

"Jean would never go for it. He would see it as frivolous." said Claes.

"If only they'd let us girls have computers." said Triela now getting her clothes for bed.

"We'd spend all out time on YouTube, Twitter and Facebook while neglecting our studies and missions." said Claes and both roommates shared a laugh.

"Besides, one of the girls might try an online dating site and it'd be somebody who works here." added Triela.

"God knows how awkward it'd be if that happened and you're date ended up being Jean." said Claes and both girls shared another laugh.

"I'm getting ready for bed." said Triela grabbing her nightgown and heading to the bathroom to change.

"Goodnight." said Claes trying to fall back asleep but unfortunately she was awake most of the night.

 

"Another day." sighed Claes as she awoke the next day. Sitting up in her bed the girls stretched before climbing down the ladder from the top of her bunk bed. Triela was gone probably out with Hilshire. Looking out the window she saw it was raining cats and dogs meaning that gardening was out of the question though with Beatrice and Bernardo killing a mafia boss today it didn't matter anyway. Claes looked over at her paintings and tried to work up the enthusiasm to paint but simply couldn't. Claes got dressed and went to the infirmary where she preformed her usual medical tests. Upon returning to her room Claes looked around for a book she hadn't read in a while eventually settling on the novel David Copperfield by Charles Dickens.

"Hey Claes." said Triela as she entered the room after her mission.

"Not much time to rest after yesterday." noted Claes as she climbed up on her bed and opened the book.

"It was much easier today. The guy was a total novice and when we confronted him he feel to his knees begging us to spare his life. It's was sad actually. Of course we couldn't spare him so I killed the guy." answered Triela.

"Business is business." replied Claes opening her book to it's first page.

"Exactly. Nothing I could do. The rain was the worst part. Poor Rico is running laps for missing several targets during practice this morning." said Triela.

"That's the way Jean is." shrugged Claes.

"Yup." agreed Triela who noticed the book, "What are you reading?"

"David Copperfield by Charles Dickens." answered Claes.

"What's it about?" asked Triela.

"The story traces the life of young Englishman David Copperfield from youth to adulthood. Along the way he faces many villainous people including his step-father Edward Murdstone." began Claes.

"That sounds like a villainous name." laughed Triela, "Sorry for interrupting you."

"It's fine and is a perfect name for a villain. Murdstone has a malevolent sound to it." replied Claes but before she could continue their bedroom door opened.

"Triela!" cried Henrietta bursting into the room.

"What's wrong?" asked Triela as the crying brunette threw herself at her bronze-skinned comrade.

"Jose is mad at me!" cried Henrietta as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What happened?" asked Triela knowing how prone Henrietta was to outbursts when she though Jose was angry at her.

As Henrietta began to tell her story it became clear that Jose was not mad at her but she was simply overreacting as she often does when ever Jose doesn't act as totally lovey-dovey to her.

"I think you're overreacting Henrietta." said Triela stroking he younger girl's hair but it clearly wasn't working as well as she would have hoped.

"No...he hates me...Jose is mad at me and...wants..a new...cyborg." cried Henrietta.

"I'm going find somewhere more..secluded. I'll catch up with you later." said Claes who got up and headed for the door.

"Thanks." replied Triela sarcastically as Claes left.

 

Now gone from her own room Claes searched for somewhere to sit and read her book but the headquarters of a counter-terrorist agency that is hard to find. Eventually she found herself walking by a room with several employees talking.

"I heard the North Korean mouthpiece, the Korean Central News Agency, saying they've got some long-range missile and were bragging about nuking Seoul or Tokyo." said a voice Claes recognized as Alessandro.

"If they do that the South Korean Army and JSDF will kick the crap out of North Korea." replied another voice she recognized as Alfonso.

"Not to mention the Americans." added Amadeo.

"If they get involved won't China help North Korea?" asked Giorgio.

"They have trade relations with the US so I doubt it." answered Hilshire.

"Then again the Chinese have always defended North Korea so they might not have a choice." said Marco.

"In that case we're all screwed." replied Alessandro.

"Not to mention Israel and Iran are ready to destroy one another. If the Iranian government doesn't strike first the Israeli government will." said Alfonso.

"Now I heard a Russian general is talking of a preemptive strike against the missile defenses in Central Europe." said Priscilla.

"I hope that won't happen but who knows." sighed Marco.

"It might happen. I doubt Putin backs it but a rogue general might. Then again Putin is a master of dirty politics. Part of the reason I left Russia to start with." replied Olga.

"Let's not forget the deep tension between Pakistan and India especially over Kashmir. Both of those countries also have nuclear weapons." said Alessandro.

"And of course we're part of the nuclear weapons sharing from NATO. God knows how bad it'd be if the Padania got any of the nukes the Americans have given us." said Marco.

"If there is a nuclear war they're won't be anymore fish." said Claes to herself though she couldn't remember why that was upsetting to her.

Claes kept looking for a secluded area of the Agency so she could read her book in peace. As she walked she noticed Dr. Bianchi walking down the hallway opposite her.

"Hello Claes." said Dr. Bianchi as he walked down the hallway.

"Hello Dr. Bianchi." replied Claes as she walked by.

"What are you reading?" asked Bianchi as he noticed the book Claes was holding.

"I'm trying to read David Copperfield but I can't find anywhere quieter enough to read it." answered Claes, "Henrietta came crying to Triela so I had to leave my room."

"If I remember correctly from when I first joined the Agency there's an old bomb shelter from the Cold War. It was built in the late 1950s for fear of a nuclear attack by the Soviet Union." replied Bianchi, "It's on the edge of the compound surrounded by trees."

"I'll check it out tomorrow." said Claes, "Thank you."

 

"Morning." said Claes as she climbed out of her bed but only got a semi-audible groan from Triela still half-awake.

Claes began her day as usual: first she showered and changed her clothes then got breakfast. After that she began a new painting until Beatrice was available allowing the two work on their garden for an hour until they had to part ways. Claes did her routine medical exams and gave Dr. Bianchi a smile before returning to her room where she picked the The Life and Voyages of Christopher Columbus by Washington Irving. Claes then left the dorm sneaking out to the wooded part of the compound.

"There it is." said Claes upon discovering the shelter. There was no structure standing just a steel square ten feet by ten feet. In the center a round mound sat with a large hand wheel on the top.

"I guess this is how I get in." said Claes who turned the wheel and opened the hatch. She then climbed down the ladder into the shelter. The inside of the shelter was simply four cement walls, several shelters of food, an old map of Europe that featured Yugoslavia, Czechoslovakia, the Soviet Union, and a 50s radio.

"If I just spruce this place up I can make this my little secret place." said Claes to herself as she sat back and read her book after which she took a nap. Upon waking Claes knew she would have to return to the dorm soon but decided to delay her departure by seeing if the radio worked.

("This is an emergency broadcast from Rai Radio 1.") came a male voice over the radio.

"This can't be good." said Claes as she waited for more information.

("North Korea launched a nuclear strike today across the board into South Korea and across the ocean at Japan. In response both countries have begun bombing the isolated communist dictatorship. In response the Chinese have begun to shoot missiles at South Korea and Japan and now the Untied States has begun attacking China. We can now confirm both countries are using nuclear weapons against the other. South of that India and Pakistan have begun firing nuclear missiles at each other as have Israel and Iran while an all out Palestinian uprising has engulfed the Jewish State. In Latin America, Southeast Asia, Oceania, Africa and Europe war, civil war and revolution has created a nightmarish scene. We can also confirm that Padania terrorists have taken hold of nuclear weapons given to Italy by the United States as part of the NATO nuclear weapons sharing program which has led the government to strike first. We can confirm Milan, Turin, Venice and Florence have been struck by nuclear bombs launched by our government. We can't be sure if the Padania will fire back so please find shelter-")

"What the hell?" asked Claes before a massive explosion shook the entire shelter to its foundation.

Claes climbed out of the shelter and to her horror found the entire Social Welfare Agency gone. Well it was clear the blast didn't hit the Agency it was close enough to be obliterated. Claes found her garden blackened and vegetation dead. She reached what was left of the buildings and wondered through the rubble knowing everybody there was dead. She eventually reached her room and found what was left of Triela spread across the grounds. Not being able to stomach the sight, Claes left and headed towards Rome which had been flattened.

"Not a red balloon in sight." noted Claes looking up at the sky before entering the former capital nicknamed the Eternal City. Now that title seemed cruelly mocking. She passed by the ruins of what were once buildings from Parliament to a day-care center until she reached what was once a supermarket.

"As least I'll be well feed." said Claes entering the ruins before enjoying a meal made from various food items in the store topped with a glass of wine. After her meal Claes wandered around Rome looking for survivors and finding none until eventually nightfall came.

"I'll get rebuilding tomorrow." yawned Claes as she walked into what was once a hotel and threw herself on the nearest bed sleeping.

 

"Another day of solitude." sighed Claes as she awoke. It had been several days, or so it seemed since Claes had no way of keeping track of time anymore, since the nuclear nightmare that destroyed Rome and probably most of the world.

"It's funny." said Claes as she began to wonder through the city, "I wanted solitude and quiet so I could read and now I have it but at what cost? All of my friends are dead. Being alone is different from being lonely."

"You aren't alone." came a male voice seemingly out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" asked Claes looking around for the voice.

"I've always been looking out for you if I wasn't here physically." replied the disembodied voice.

"How do you how me?" asked Claes wandering through the streets looking for this voice.

"I'd never forget my fratello." answered the voice.

"Are you my handler?" asked Claes.

"I was but that was in the past." answered the voice, "I have to go now. Maybe we can go fishing again like the old days."

"Don't leave!" cried out Claes but got no reply. Dejected, Claes looked up and saw she was in front of the Angelica Library. Heading inside Claes found a treasure-trove of books in excellent condition. She grabbed armful after armful outside where she stacked them to her height.

"I have enough books here to last more than a year." smiled Claes beaming, "Not only that but I have all the time in the world."

Claes reached up to grab a copy of Arabian Nights off the top of the pile nearest to her. As she pulled the book down it slipped out of her hand and fell to the ground. When Claes bent over to pick it up her glasses fell off her face and smashed on the ground.

"That's not fair. That's not fair at all. There was time now. There was all the time I needed...! That's not fair!" cried out Claes before making a realization, "The Agency fixed my vision. I can see fine without my glasses."

Claes then sat down on the steps of the former library and began reading. As she did the ghost of Enrica Croce appeared nearby.

"The best laid plans of mice and men...and Claes...the girl who only wanted peace and solitude and made the greatest sacrifice to get it. She may seem happy now but it shall pass for Claes now resides in not only the ruins of Rome but a special place...the Twilight Zone."


	2. Unbearable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilshire gets Triela a new teddy bear for Christmas but the bear isn't too fond of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I am back with chapter two of "GSG: The Twilight Zone". I have reworked my schedule a bit so I can bring you two chapters of Gunslinger Girl this month. Now is this story and in ten days is chapter two of "Second Chance". Also I need to make two correction: first I haven't been able to find episodes of the Twilight Zone on YouTube anymore (must have gone into the Twilight Zone) and two the creator of the Twilight Zone is Rod Serling now Sterling and I believe my auto-correct was behind that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

At a small cafe in Rome things were seemingly normal. It was a sunny afternoon and at this cafe people were eating, drinking and enjoying the nice weather in Rome. It was December and a few days before Christmas but the weather was slightly above seasonal so it wasn't as cold as too be expected. However, hidden among this seemingly normal was a scene that was not normal: a cyborg assassin and her handler.

"Man these Padania are too making things too easy." said Triela as she sipped her cappuccino.

"I believe these were probably newer recruits with little experience before which is why tracking them down and killing them was so easy." replied Hilshire as sat drinking a coffee across from his little sister.

"They're getting desperate. We've hit the Padania so hard lately they've lowered their standards and it's really showing." said Triela, "Of course that's not really a bad thing."

"Indeed. If this pattern keeps going then we might be able to actually end this war." said Hilshire as a cafe employee began stringing up Christmas lights near the two agents.

"It's almost that time of the year again." noted Triela as a grin came across her face.

"I'm fully aware. I'm going to get your present tonight." said Hilshire.

"Please, I already know you're going to get me a bear. You always do every year." said Triela.

"You're right." admitted Hilshire.

"I already know what I'm going to name it." said Triela.

"What?" asked Hilshire as Triela finished off her beverage.

"Nero." answered the girl.

"You're going to name it after one of the most sadistic Roman Emperors." said Hilshire caught off guard.

"He was a brutal tyrant but he did rebuild Rome with his own money after the Great Fire. Plus, I like the way Nero sounds." replied Triela.

"He's your bear so I guess you can do as you please." said Hilshire as she finished his coffee and the two departed having already paid when they got their drinks. As they walked away the ghost of Enrica Croce appeared across the street watching them.

"Triela and Victor Hilshire, a fratello of the Social Welfare Agency. Hilshire has a tradition of sorts giving Triela a teddy bear every Christmas. This one will be named Nero which will be fitting because her bear this year will be as every bit ruthless as the Roman Emperor for which he is named."

 

"Man you wouldn't believe some of the lines out there." said Jose as he walked into the Agency carrying a bag.

"Is that for Henrietta?" asked Priscilla taking an interest in anything related to the girls.

"Yeah. It's some clothes and perfume for her. There's also a bottle of perfume for her to give to Rico." answered Jose.

"It's good to know somebody will give Rico a gift on Christmas." said Olga.

"You know Jean isn't the type for Christmas spirit." said Jose trying to readjust his clothes.

"Was it really that bad?" asked Hilshire.

"Yeah. I hope you got Triela her teddy bear already because if you haven't you might be too late." answered Jose.

"Oh God. She'll kill me if I don't get it." said Hilshire half-comical and half-serious.

"You better move fast then." said Marco.

"I'll head out right after work." said Hilshire who did heading directly to the store where he purchased the bears.

 

"Hello Victor, glad to see you." said Luigi the small old man who ran the store.

"I need a bear for Triela." said Hilshire.

"Sorry Victor but I sold out early this year. There was a real rush." said Luigi.

"I'll have to keep looking then." said Hilshire.

"Good luck." replied Luigi but after hours of looking Hilshire still had no bear.

"Damn. Triela will kill me if I don't give her that bear." moaned Hilshire as he headed to his car in the dark night sky.

"You need a teddy bear?" asked a voice as a man with a large scar on his face emerged from the shadows holding a bag.

"Who are you?" asked Hilshire putting his right hand behind his back and grabbing the handle of his gun.

"I have what you desire." said the man who pulled out a red teddy bear from his bag.

"Where did you get that?" asked Hilshire who wouldn't admit it but was getting slightly desperate.

"It's an old possession of mine but I'll gladly give it you to." answered the man who sounded like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"How much do you want?" asked Hilshire questing this man's mental stability.

"It's free." said the man handing the bear to Hilshire.

"Thank you so much." said Hilshire happily.

"Don't mention it." said the man who ran off around the corner.

"Weird guy but still nice." said Hilshire before getting in his car and leaving.

"That demon bear is finally gone!" cried the former bear own has he ran down the sidewalk happily.

 

A few days later on Christmas morning there was jubilation at the Social Welfare Agency. The agents still had work because not even the Padania took Christmas off so everyone was still required to come into work. On the bright side that gave the members of Section 2 and the handlers the rare chance of being around the girls with real peace. Even Jean was spending time with Rico.

"Merry Christmas girls." said Hilshire as he opened the door to the room shared by Claes and Triela.

"Merry Christmas Hilshire." replied both girls as the German man reached into his bag.

"Here you go. Merry Christmas." said Hilshire pulling out the bear and giving it to his fratello.

"Thanks Hilshire." said Triela taking the bear as Hilshire gave a book, The Best Works of Alexander Pope, to Claes.

"And this is Marcus Aurelius. Everyone this is Nero." said Triela finishing introducing her new bear.

"You really take these bears serious." laughed Hilshire.

"Shut it." snapped Triela.

"I wonder what the other got?" asked Claes aloud.

"Let's find out." replied Triela and the two headed out leaving Hilshire alone.

"I wish I could thank that guy for giving me this even if he was an oddball." said Hilshire as he picked up Nero.

"My name is Nero, and I don't like you." came a male voice.

"Who said that?" asked Hilshire looking around.

"I did." answered the voice coming from the bear in his hands.

"I didn't think this thing could talk." said Hilshire.

"I can't. Then again I'm not supposed to hate but I hate you." replied Nero.

"This is some kind of a trick?" asked Hilshire as he began looking all over Nero for a speaker.

"It's as real as real can be." answered Nero.

"It's Triela playing a trick on me." said Hilshire throwing the bear on the table.

"Hey Hilshire." said Triela returning with Claes, Henrietta, Rico and Angelica.

"You really thought you'd get one over on me." said Hilshire with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" asked Triela.

"Pretending that bear can talk. Tell me all those things." answered Hilshire.

"I didn't say anything." replied Triela shrugging her shoulders.

"Whatever you say." said Hilshire chuckling.

 

"Why would Triela say she hates you though?" asked Jose after Hilshire had just finished recanting his conversation with Nero.

"She's just messing with me." said Hilshire waving it off.

"That sounds weird to me." said Marco.

"Really malicious for Triela." added Jose.

"She's always been like that. It's just the way Triela is. We bicker but neither of us mean anything by it." said Hilshire.

"It just sounds really weird for her." noted Priscilla.

"It'll be fine." said Hilshire as he dismissed his colleague's worries and headed off.

"Just be careful." warned Olga as Hilshire walked away.

 

Hilshire caught up on paperwork for the rest of the day while Triela dotted on her new teddy bear. As night fell he decided to head home for the night. But as he walked to the door he tripped and face planted on the concrete ground.

"Dammit!" snapped Hilshire as he felt blood trickle down his face before looking to see what he tripped on and finding Nero laying to the ground, "Is Triela really out to hurt me?"

"No, but I am." answered the same voice from before.

"And who are you?" asked the German.

"It's Nero." answered the bear.

"Teddy bears can't talk." said Hilshire.

"I can." replied Nero, "My old girl's owner didn't think bears could talk either. All I ever wanted was to be loved and spend time with her but he didn't like me. He threw me away and tried to separate us so I tried to kill him. I failed at my first few attempts but did improve. Unfortunately, he pawned me off on an unsuspecting sucker before I could finish the job."

"I'll bite, who did he pawn you off on?" asked Hilshire.

"You. Now Triela is my girl and I won't risk you getting in the way like he did. Consider this your one and only warning: leave Triela or else you're dead." answered the bear menacingly.

"Victor what happened?" asked Jean as he and Jose came out to see their colleague bleeding.

"I tripped over this." answered Hilshire holding the bear.

"That's the bear you gave Triela." said Jose recognizing it.

"Yeah. I must have hit my head pretty bad because I swear this thing was threatening me." laughed Hilshire as he stood up.

"Didn't you say Triela used the bear to threaten you earlier?" asked Jose.

"Your cyborg threatened you?" asked Jean concerned.

"I thought so but...it sounds funny but Nero was threatening me. He told me if I didn't leave Triela he'd kill me and tripping me was my warning." answered Hilshire not even believing it himself.

"You should see Dr. Bianchi. It sounds like you might have a concussion." said Jean.

"I'm fine. I just need to talk to Triela tomorrow." replied Hilshire before walking off.

 

"Have you seen Nero?" asked Triela as she torn room apart looking for her bear, "I had him yesterday but he vanished last night and I can't find him anywhere."

"Not since you put it with the other bears last night." answered Claes as their bedroom door opened and Hilshire entered.

"I'm guessing you want this back." said the man holding Nero.

"Where did you find him?" asked Triela taking the bear and hugging it.

"I tripped on him outside and fell face first on the concrete." answered Triela.

"Why was he out there?" asked Triela.

"I don't know but "he" began threatening me again." answered Hilshire.

"I think you got brain damage when you fell." said Triela.

"I don't get why you're doing this to me. You and I bicker but this is going to extremes even for you." said Hilshire.

"What are you babbling on about?" asked Triela.

"The voice coming from the bear threatening me then Nero tripping me on the ground. If you have a problem you can simply talk to me." answered Hilshire.

"I'm not the one behind this!" snapped Triela.

"Then it must be the stuffed animal!" shot back Hilshire.

"I think you've lost it!" replied Triela.

"Just be honest!" yelled Hilshire.

"Guys calm down." said Claes peering up from her book.

"Stay out of it!" snapped both Hilshire and Triela in unison.

"Oh brother." said Claes as she reburied her face back into her book.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" yelled Triela.

"You know exactly what I what I mean!" snapped Hilshire.

"Get out of my room!" yelled Triela.

"Fine." huffed Hilshire before he stormed out.

"I have no clue what got into him." sighed Triela who spent the rest of the day avoiding her fratello.

 

"Man I have no clue what's gotten in Triela and of curse she won't say a thing." sighed Hilshire as he sat at the desk in his room doing paperwork and avoiding his girl who it seemed was out for his life.

"I've done nothing to anger her." said Hilshire to himself as a knock came on his door. When the man answered Nero the bear lay at his feet.

"Oh great this again. Well let's go inside." said Hilshire picking up the bear, closing the door behind him and putting the bear on the desk next to him beside his plate of half-eaten chicken.

"What the hell does Triela have against me?" asked Hilshire as he put his hand over his face.

"She has nothing against you Mr. Hilshire but I do." answered the same haunting voice.

"Let me guess, you're going to try and kill me now?" asked Hilshire as he scoffed at the stuffed toy.

"Yes I am." answered Nero as he stood up, grabbed the knife of the nearby plate and lunged at the startled Hilshire.

"I warned you." said Nero sadistically as he tried to stab Hilshire in the heart only to be grabbed by the German and thrown against the wall.

"It was you the whole time!" cried out Hilshire amazed.

"Bingo!" cried Nero as he again lunged at Hilshire with the knife again.

"You really think killing me will make Triela love you?" asked Hilshire as he struggled with the bear.

"I'll make her love me one way or another." answered Nero as Hilshire threw the bear against the wall then quickly jumped on him and began choking his stuffed neck when the door opened.

"Victor?" asked Jose as he and a group of agents and cyborgs had come to see what the noise was about as said man looked at the gathered group.

"This damn bear is alive. He wants me dead so he can have Triela to himself!" cried out Hilshire turning his sight back to the bear who was lifeless.

"Real menacing." said Alfonso sarcastically.

"He's alive." repeated Hilshire.

"What is going on?" asked a familiar voice causing the crowd to part as Jean Croce made his way to the door.

"This bear is alive and it tried to kill me." answered Hilshire.

"Is this a joke?" asked Jean.

"It's true! This bear is alive and he wants me dead!" cried Hilshire as Jean marched over and grabbed the man by his collar.

"Get a hold of yourself Victor! It's just a toy!" yelled Jean who grabbed the bear from his hands.

"But-" muttered Hilshire.

"I'll see you in my office first thing tomorrow." said Jean as he left handing the bear to Triela as he did so.

"You've lost it Hilshire." said Triela visibly upset before storming off.

 

The next morning Hilshire found himself facing down his boss. Jean was not pleased by what happened the night before and he wanted answers from Hilshire.

"So what exactly happened last night?" asked Jean.

"I told the truth. Nero tried to kill me." answered Hilshire.

"I'm not playing around." said Jean.

"I'm not playing around. Nero told me his old owner's father tried to keep them apart so he tried to kill him but the guy pawned him off on me. Nero told me he would kill me before so I couldn't come between him and Triela! You have to believe me!" replied Hilshire frantically.

"This isn't like you Victor. The whole time you've been here you've never acted like this." said Jean.

"I'm being honest." replied Hilshire disheartened.

"I think the pressure of work is getting to you. A vacation might do you good." said the blonde man."

"But sir-" protested Hilshire only to be cut off.

"You are a good agent and you and Triela are probably the best fratello here. I don't want to see such talent wasted so take this time off." said Jean.

"I don't want to miss work." said Hilshire.

"Then I'll give you a mission and hopefully that will take your mind off things." replied Jean pulling out a file and handing it to Hilshire, "We don't have a verified name but we know he's a high-ranking member of the Naples mafia. Mario Bossi might be able to help on this so you can contact him."

"How do we kill him?" asked Hilshire.

"This is potassium cyanide. Just slip it into his drink and kill him." answered Jean handing Hilshire the vile of poison, "After this take the next day off at least. I'd hate to see such a talented team go down like this." answered Jean.

"I understand." said Hilshire who left and headed to the room of his angry cyborg, "Triela."

"She's not talking to you." replied Claes from behind the door.

"Triela we have a mission in Naples." said Hilshire who then heard Triela whisper to Claes.

"What is it?" asked Claes.

"We have to poison a high ranking mafia member. We don't have a name but we do have a picture." answered Hilshire who heard more whispering.

"When do we leave?" asked Claes.

"Right away. Get ready and I'll call Mario Bossi for help." answered Hilshire who heard even more whispering.

"She'll meet you outside in five minutes." replied Claes.

"Great." said Hilshire anticipating an unpleasant trip mission.

 

After an awkward silent trip south the two agents checked into their hotel room. They entered their room and began unpacking as Hilshire called Mario Bossi.

"I just talked to Mario and he's going to meet us here in a few hours." said Hilshire as he hung up his cellphone.

"How did you get in here?" asked Triela with a giggle as Hilshire turned around to see her holding Nero the bear.

"Why did you take that bear with you on a mission?" asked Hilshire upset and slightly afraid at the same time.

"I didn't. Claes must have packed him." answered Triela.

"Or that damn bear packed it's self." said Hilshire pulling out a pistol from his waistband.

"What's that for?" asked Triela getting concerned.

"I'm going to shoot that bear and get rid of it." answered Hilshire.

"No way! I love Nero and you aren't going to hurt him!" protested Triela getting in between her handler and the bear.

"Then I'll just dump him on somebody like the ex-owner did to me." said Hilshire putting the gun back in his waistband.

"Nero isn't going anywhere." said Triela cuddling the bear.

"I'm keeping my eye on that bear." said Hilshire who then walked away keeping his eyes on Nero.

That night Hilshire and Triela both went to bed early. Triela slept well but Hilshire slept with one eye open and his gun under his pillow.

 

"Finally woke up huh?" asked Triela as Hilshire drug himself out of bed at 10:00 in the morning which was three-and-a-half hours after his companion.

"Please tell me there's coffee." said Hilshire rubbing his heavy eyes after which he saw a familiar bear sitting on the table near Triela.

"Yeah." said Triela pointing to the pot, "Trouble sleeping."

"Yeah." replied Hilshire as he poured the coffee.

"Hilshire, why are you acting this way?" asked Triela causing the German to choke on his coffee.

"I have no clue." answered Hilshire with a sigh.

"You can't really believe Nero is out to kill you." said Triela.

"I have no idea anymore. I just don't know." said Hilshire.

"I really think you do need a break." said Triela.

"It probably would do me good. After this we'll take the week off and stay in Naples." replied Hilshire.

"Are you sure Jean will be okay with that?" asked Triela.

"Giving us a vacation was his original idea while this mission was mine. I'm sure he'll be fine with it." answered Hilshire.

"Glad to hear it." replied Triela.

"Sorry for the way I've been acting lately." said Hilshire swallowing his pride a bit.

"It's alright Hilshire." replied Triela, "You might want to shower first."

"You can go first." said Hilshire.

"I already have." said Triela, "You shower and I'll pack for both of us."

"Sure." chuckled Hilshire who took a quick shower while Triela packed. When the German man finished he left the bathroom in a white bathrobe and headed for his room to changed when he spotted a cup of tea sitting for the table and a piece of paper with his name on it.

"Hurry up or we'll miss Mr. Bossi!" called out Triela from her room.

"I am. You make me tea and then don't give me a second to drink it!" called back Hilshire who then took a big drink of the tea.

"I didn't make tea." replied Triela as Hilshire felt a pain in his stomach before doubling over and collapsing on the floor.

"Oh Victor, you can't say I didn't warn you." said Nero as he climbed on the table and gloated over the man, "You should have taken my warning but you didn't and hear you are."

"What is going on out here?" asked Triela emerging from her room to find Hilshire on the floor and Nero standing on the table.

"I'm simply removing the person keeping us apart." answered Nero as he held out the now empty vile of potassium cyanide Jean had given Hilshire who lay dead on the hotel floor.

"You are alive." said Triela is horror.

"And now that Hilshire is gone there's nobody to keep us apart." replied Nero.

"You bastard! How dare you hurt my fratello!" cried out Triela who grabbed Nero by the throat and began shaking him.

"If you won't love me then I'll kill!" cried out Nero who grabbed the sleeves of Triela and pulled her head into the table. Nero broke free and lunged at Triela but she grabbed him, turned and with one kick punted Nero out the window, over the balcony and to the ground below.

"What in the world?" asked Mario Bossi as he felt something bounce off his head and have Nero fall into his arms, "This would be a nice gift for Mimi. I guess Hilshire isn't showing up. Oh well."

As Triela ran to get help for Hilshire and Mario Bossi left with the stuffed bear restarting the cycle, the ghost of Enrica Croce appeared on the hotel balcony watching Mario Bossi leave with Nero.

"Teddy bears are not meant to anamorphic but then again Nero is no ordinary teddy bear. A toy with a soul that only wanted love but instead was denied this which caused him to become bitter. This led him to assault, attempted murder and now homicide. Mr. Bossi better allow Mimi all the time she desires to play with him for the bear he carries is one that was built in a factory...in the Twilight Zone".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So chapter two is done and if you didn't figure it out this was based on the Twilight Zone episode "Living Doll". I have done chapter two of "Second Chance" which will be up in ten days then a hiatus will ensue. In early October I return to this story then return to "Second Chance" at the end of the month. After that I'll be going back and forth on both stories. Anyway, I hope you check out my other works and please review!


	3. The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of this chapter occur after the raid of Cristiano mansion and before the arrival of Petra. This will be first story starring Angelica and Marco in the main roles as Angelica gets lost in another dimension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Looks who back a month early. I've become burned out in regards to my other story "Neon Genesis Striker" so I've decided to return to my two Gunslinger Girl stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl or the Twilight Zone nor do I own "The Wall" by Pink Floyd

At the Social Welfare Agency it was another day of training and terrorist hunting. While everybody was either busy or on missions Marco and Angelica had just finished work at the indoor gun range as the latter was recovering from another trip to the infirmary for complications from the conditioning.

"How was I Marco?" asked the young girl craving admiration from her handler as most cyborgs did.

"You're improving but you'll still be a while before you can return to active duty." answered Marco as they exited the gun range.

"Well that's great to hear." said Priscilla who was outside waiting for the two.

"I'm not surprised to see you here." said Marco not oblivious to the former cop's affection to the girls particularly Angelica.

"Glad to see you'll be back soon." said Priscilla warmly to Angelica.

"Thank you." replied Angelica bubbly.

"We're done for now. You can return to your room now." said Marco and with that Angelica was off.

"It's good to see you and Angelica are getting close again." said Priscilla.

"Yeah. As much as I want to avoid it I can't help get close to Angelica." replied Marco as the ghost of Enrica Croce appeared on the gun range behind them.

"One little girl named Angelica. A cyborg assassin for the Social Welfare Agency and the younger sister of Marco Toni. This fratello is the oldest in the Agency and thanks to the frail health of Angelica it has been tested. But, now their relationship will go through it's most trying test yet."

 

Upon returning to her room, Angelica began to clean her guns so they wouldn't jam. As she did though a bullet fell to the ground and rolled to the base of the wall. When Angelica went over to the wall she picked it up but the bullet slipped out of her fingers and fell halfway through the wall before falling back onto the ground.

"What the-?" asked a confused Angelica reaching out and putting her hand through the solid wall.

Angelica was puzzled by this so she grabbed her M-A1 pistol and stepped through the wall. Upon doing so she found herself on a vast, barren plain in the middle of a dark void.

"Holy macaroni." marveled Angelica who began walking around but soon got herself lost.

 

In their bedroom, Henrietta and Rico were relaxing after working hard all day. The former was practicing her violin while the latter cleaning her own weapons on the order of Jean. Things were completely usual when all of a sudden both girls heard a cry for help.

"Did you hear that?" asked Henrietta putting her violin in it's case and grabbing her FNP90.

"Yeah. It sounded like Angelica." answered Rico grabbing her CZ-75 pistol and going with Henrietta to their comrade's room.

 

Meanwhile in the room shared by Triela and Claes a similar scene was unfolding. Claes was painting because Beatrice was on a mission with Bernardo and Triela was lying in her bed reading a book.

"What are you painting?" asked Triela.

"A serene picture of the Hohenzollern Castle just outside Stuttgart, Germany." answered Claes.

"The former residents of the Hohenzollern family. The dynasty that were nobles and eventually Kings of Prussia and Kaisers of Germany." replied Triela.

"Don't forget their relatives were the Kings of Romania." added Claes, "What are you reading?"

"This month's issue of The Economist. I made Hilshire get me a subscription, though he actually liked the idea." answered Triela but at that moment both girls were interrupted by a crying.

"That sounds like Angelica." said Claes.

"Let's go." replied Triela grabbing her H&K P7 handgun and taking of with her roommate to Angelica's room were they found Henrietta and Rico who had just arrived themselves.

"Let's go." said Triela with a whisper before she shoved the door and open and the three armed cyborgs were able to quickly clear the room.

"I don't see anything." said Claes as the girls could find no trace of Angelica.

("Help me!") cried the distressed girl her voice echoing.

"Where are you?" asked Triela.

("I'm in the wall by my bed.") answered Angelica.

"You're in the wall." replied Triela confused.

("Put your hand against it.") said Angelica.

"I'll do it." replied Claes who walked up to the wall and reached up only to be shocked, as were the other three, when her hand went right through.

"How could that happening?" asked Henrietta.

"I don't know but it shouldn't be." said Claes.

"Henrietta and Rico you two need to find someone here to help us. I'm afraid this is over even our heads." said Triela.

("But, what about me?") asked Angelica clearly terrified.

"Triela and I will stay right here." replied Claes as the two younger cyborg left.

("Please get me out of here.") begged Angelica.

"We will don't worry." replied Triela soothingly, "Now, if we could just figure out how."

("Will I be okay?") asked Angelica nervously.

"You'll be fine." answered Triela.

"I hope you're right." said Claes softly.

"Hush." whispered Triela.

("I'm really scared guys.") whimpered Angelica.

"We'll get you out in no time."said replied Triela.

"How?" asked Claes in a soft voice trying not to freak Angelica out any more than she already was.

"I have no clue." answered Triela honestly.

("Does anybody else know I'm here?") asked Angelica.

"Henrietta and Rico went for help." answered Claes.

("That's good") replied Angelica relieved.

"How are you holding up?" asked Claes.

("I'm really scared but otherwise okay.") answered Angelica as Henrietta and Rico returned with Jean, Jose, Hilshire and Marco.

"Okay we're here, what did you want to show us?" asked Jose.

"Angelica is stuck in the some sort of other dimension after entering through a portal in her wall." answered Claes.

"We don't have time for your games." said Jean irritated.

"We're serious." said Rico.

"Yeah, Angelica is stuck in the wall." added Henrietta.

"You girls can play whatever games you like but we're busy." replied Hilshire.

"If it's a game how can I do this?" asked Triela putting her part of her right arm through the portal for a minute before withdrawing it.

"That's not possible!" said Jose as all four handlers stood in awe at this sight.

("Marco, are you there?") asked Angelica from inside the other dimension.

"I'm right here Angelica." answered Marco running up to the wall.

("Please get me out of here!") answered Angelica crying.

"We will don't worry." replied Marco.

"How exactly are we going to get her out?" asked Jose to his brother and de facto second-in command.

"I'll need to figure that out." answered Jean actually puzzled as to the answer himself.

"The only doctors we have are medical ones so this is out of their scope." sighed Hilshire.

"How did this happen?" asked Marco.

("When I got back to my room I began cleaning my gun but a bullet fell and part of it passed through the wall. I took my pistol and entered to investigate but got lost in the darkness.") answered Angelica.

"What's going on here?" asked Olga noticing the gathering and entering the room.

"Angelica is trapped in another dimension." answered Jose.

"How is that possible?" asked Olga having trouble believing this.

"She went through this portal." said Triela again putting her arm through the wall.

("Please get me out of here.") pleaded Angelica scared.

"We will." replied Marco.

"It just so happens I live in the same apartment building as a professor at Sapienza University of Rome with a doctorate as a physicist. He might be able to help us." said the Russian woman.

"We have no choice. You call him and I'll tell Director Lorenzo. There's no way we could keep him in the dark." said Jean.

 

Fifteen minutes later a group had gathered outside Angelica's bedroom. With Olga calling her neighbor and Jean informing Lorenzo of the situation word had spread quickly around Section 2 about Angelica's situation.

"Angelica, this is Priscilla let me know if you hear me." said the former police officer as she stood extremely worried by the wall/portal.

("I'm here Priscilla. I can here you, but I can't see anything.") replied Angelica.

"Don't worry Angelica we'll have you out of there in no time." said Priscilla as Olga made her way through the crowd with her neighbor.

"Jean, this is him." said Olga introducing the man.

"It's a pleasure to met you." said Jean shaking the hands of the man.

"Now what seems to be the issue?" asked the professor, an older man in his late-50s.

"This." answered Jean putting his arm through the portal like Triela had done earlier.

"My God, this is incredible!" cried the professor examining the portal.

("Who's that?") asked Angelica from inside the portal.

"He's a physicist who's come to help get you out of there." answered Marco.

"That voice came from inside the portal." said the professor amazed.

"It's a girl of ours named Angelica. She entered the portal and apparently can't find her way back. We need your help to get her back." replied Jean.

"I'll see what I can do." replied the professor who then spent fifteen minutes observing the portal.

"Well professor?" asked Priscilla.

"After examining this barrier I believe that this portal might be an entrance to the fourth dimension." answered the professor.

"Please elaborate." said Lorenzo.

"Sometimes lines in our three dimensional world end parallel with the fourth dimension rather than perpendicular like normal. I believe that happened here and as a result it opened a portal to the fourth dimension were Angelica is right now." explained the professor.

"Is there a way to get her back?" asked Jose.

"I'm sure there is someway." answered the professor.

"Hey you guys having a party without us." came the voice of Bernardo as he and Beatrice entered he room having just returned from their mission.

"Let me fill you in." said Jose who quickly caught Bernardo and Beatrice up on the situation.

"Weird. I remember hearing about something like this happening an old American TV show about some freaky zone where weird stuff happens." said Bernardo.

"Why doesn't somebody go in and get her?" asked Beatrice.

"That's what happened on the show." said Bernardo.

"I'm going." said Marco.

"It's too dangerous." replied Hilshire.

"Angelica is my girl, so I have to do this." said a determined Marco.

 

Meanwhile, Angelica still stood alone and afraid inside the vast, black emptiness of this new dimension. She had decided to remain still so she could be found but was none the less terrified.

"I really hope Marco finds me soon." said Angelica to herself, "But what if he doesn't? I don't want to be stuck here forever."

"No, he'll be here to save me." said Angelica before adding nervously, "I hope."

"I'm sure he will. Marco does care for me." said Angelica trying to convince herself more than anything before she felt a chill run down her spin.

"Marco did distance himself from me before. Maybe he'll just get a new cyborg and forget about me." said Angelica sadly as she began to pace in a circle.

"No. Marco does care for me. He and the others will find a way to save me." said Angelica to herself.

"But what if they've forgotten about me?" asked the girl nervously, "I'm sure they haven't they are my friends. They care about me. They'll rescue me. I hope."

 

Back in Angelica's bedroom Marco was getting ready to enter the portal and rescue the girl. He had only a sidearm and flashlight with him but as he tied a safety rope to his body Marco knew he wouldn't return without her.

"Remember, one tug if you in trouble and two if you have Angelica. As soon as you give us the signal we'll pull you back." said Jean.

"Right sir." said Marco who then crossed over through the portal.

"Wow. This place is massive." marveled Marco as he stared at the vast space within the void.

Marco then began looking around for Angelica but even the flashlight he was carrying offered little aid in the pitch black. After walking around carefully he decided to try and call out to Angelica.

"Angelica, it's Marco!" called the man, "Can you hear me?!"

"Marco!" cried the the girl happily from the darkness.

"Where are you?!" asked Marco hoping to follow Angelica's voice.

"I'm over here!" answered the girl.

"You have to be more specific!" replied Marco, "Just keep talking and I'll follow your voice."

"Okay. I'm glad you came Marco. " said Angelica as Marco began to walk in the direction of her voice.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Marco as he kept walking.

"You pushed me away before and I was afraid you'd do it again." answered Angelica sadly.

"I was stupid to push you away and I'm sorry for it." replied Marco, "Once we get you out of here I promise to never make that mistake again."

"Do you promise?" asked Angelica as Marco finally found her.

"Yes." answered Marco warmly and with that the two embraced before being pulled back to safety.

"I'm so glad you're back." said Priscilla relieved as she and the other cyborgs embraced Angelica while the rest of the crowd either cheered or let out a sigh of relief.

"What will we do with this room?" asked Lorenzo.

"We can't get rid of it so we'll move Angelica to another room and quarantine this one off." answered Jean while the ghost of Enrica appeared outside the window.

"Angelica. A little girl trapped in another dimension. A girl lost and then found by the man who lost and found her once before. For now, Angelica and Marco have been reunited after their encounter with the Twilight Zone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there's chapter three and this chapter was based on the Twilight Zone episode "Little Girl Lost". It will also be a while before my next chapter for you see I'm posting chapter three of my other Gunslinger Girl story "Second Chance" in a bit then I'm not returning to this anime again until October so the next chapter we be in November. Until then I hope you check out my other works and please review.


	4. Double Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapters stars of favorite ballerina Petra and her handler Alessandro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have returned from my four month hiatus bearing gifts; three new chapters of this work. I'm going to renovate my original ideas so some of what I said would be included in this work won't be. The title is the name of a song by 70s rock group Foreigner.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl or the Twilight Zone. I don't own the song Double Vision either. Just a formality.

It was a dark and snowy night in Tuscany as a car tied desperately to maneuver the dangerous roads. Alessandro and Petra had gone to the region to assassinate a Padania terrorist responsible for a bombing in Florence and while the succeeded the trip home had become hazardous due to conditions that only worsened.

"Man, this weather really sucks." growled Alessandro as he fought the weather driving.

"Sandro, we need to stop. We'll be dead at this rate." said Petra as the wind whipped her face.

"I know what I'm doing Petra!" replied Alessandro.

"Reckless son of a-" mumbled Petra until the side-effect of her conditioning kicked in and she vomited making sure to puke outside the car.

"Careful." said Alessandro holding back her hair but, this momentary distraction nearly led to their car turning over.

"Look whose talking!" snapped Petra as a building came into sight.

"A hostel. We can stay there." said Alessandro managing to safely arrive at the building.

"Thank God. I'm freezing." said Petra as they exited the car.

The two grabbed their belongings and quickly darted into the building. As they headed inside they didn't notice the ghost of Enrica Croce by the door.

"A stormy night and a stop-over in a quiet hostel for shelter. That is the situation Alessandro Ricci and his cyborg Petrushka seemed to have found themselves in. Little do they know, a bus will stop her for the night including one particular passenger familiar to the redheaded cyborg." said the ghost girl

 

The duo quickly headed inside to escape the cold. The lobby was small with peach colored wallpaper. A clock sat on the wall as did several duplicates of Renaissance paintings. The desk was small with a large umber of door keys on the wall behind it. An elderly lady was the only person behind the desk.

"Good evening to you two." said the woman smiling.

"Same to you ma'am. The two of us were traveling but, the conditions have become too treacherous to continue. We'd like a room for the night." replied Alessandro.

"No problem sir. That'll be 15 euro." said the woman.

"Sure thing." said Alessandro paying the woman and taking the key.

Alessandro and Petra then took their belongings and headed to their bedroom. As they left another bus pulled up outside and it's inhabitants entered the hostel also seeking shelter.

"Okay. Yes sir. We'll be back tomorrow. Goodbye sir." said Alessandro hanging up the phone.

"So, how did Signore Jean take the news we won't be back to tomorrow?" asked Petra as she finished unpacking.

"Annoyed but, understanding." answered Alessandro knowing Jean's short temper.

"If he got pissed he'd just take it out on Rico." replied Petra unnerved.

"Yeah I know." sighed Alessandro.

"Speaking of piss. I gotta use the bathroom. I'll be right back." said the cyborg jumping up and running for the door.

 

The redhead headed to the hostels communal bathroom. Running down the the hallway she didn't see the two girls headed her way until it was too late to stop. The three girls collided and fall to the floor.

"I'm so sorry. I just really had to go to the bathroom." said Petra feeling stupid as the three got up.

"It's no problem but, uncharacteristic of you." replied the first girl who then got a good look at Petra, "Miss Petrov is gonna kill you when she sees what you've done."

"Anastasia is right. That dye and piercings are against school code. You could get suspended for this." added the second girl.

"I have no clue what either of you is talking about." replied a confused Petra.

"Look, Ivana and I are only trying to help you as your friends." said Anastasia.

"My Friends." replied Petra now confused.

"Exactly. You're going to get into a lot of trouble. Besides, Natasha would never let us hear the end of it if she got the lead from you." said Ivana.

"Look, you must have me confused for someone else." said Petra, "I have to go so I can get back to Sandro and-"

"Whose Sandro?" asked Ivana.

"My fratello." answered Petra.

"You don't have any Italian relatives." said Anastasia as both of girls had now become thoroughly confused themselves.

"He's not related to me by blood. He's more my guardian." explained Petra.

"Oh I see. I never figured you to get into that type of relationship." said Ivana grinning.

"It's not like that!" cried Petra.

"I hope not. Alexei is still waiting for you in Moscow." replied Anastasia.

"Who?" asked Petra familiar with the name but, unable to put a face together.

"He's your boyfriend." answered Anastasia.

"Look, you must have me mistaken. I don't know either of you and I don't have a boyfriend." said Petra before leaving to the bathroom.

"She's acting weird." noted Ivana.

 

Still shaking her encounter off Petra managed to make it to the bathroom in time. As she finished she heard the door open and someone else enter. The cyborg exited the stall and found another girl her age at the mirror. Upon seeing Petrushka, the girl laughed.

"Your friends told me you'd changed your appearance." laughed the girl.

"I guess you met those two." replied Petra scratching the back of her head.

"Well, I don't really mind. You you get suspend I'll take over the lead." said the girl.

"You must be Natasha then." said the redhead as she washed her hands.

"You know exactly who I am." said Natasha.

"Actually I don't. I think you guys are confusing me for somebody else." replied Petra.

"I'd know you anywhere. We've been rivals for years and you got lucky winning the lead role in "The Nutcracker" this Christmastime." huffed Natasha before adding with a grin, "Of course, now I should have no problem taking over the lead role."

"Congrats on that." said Petra before trying to leave.

"That's it?" asked Natasha grabbing the arm of the redhead, "You're just letting me have the lead?"

"Yeah. If you want it so bad you got it." answered Petra pulling her arm free.

"Something is seriously wrong with you." said Natasha.

"I'm fine. I just need to figure out what's wrong with you guys." said Petra before leaving.

"Something's different about her." noted Natasha to herself.

 

While Petra was gone, Sandro had finished unpacking and waiting had gone in search of the redhead. The man walked down the hallways looking for Petra but, instead found a tall woman walking opposite of him. She was over five feet tall and wearing a white dress.

"Hello ma'am." said Alessandro.

"To you to sir." replied the woman in Russian.

"Thank you." said Sandro also in Russian.

"You're Russian is flawless." said the woman stopping, "Miss Petrov. I'm a teacher at the Moscow State Academy of Choreography."

"Alessandro Ricci. I'm a civil servant." replied Alessandro shaking the woman's hand, "May I ask, what are you ladies doing her?"

"We're putting on a performance of "The Nutcracker." We've been touring Northern Italy and now we're headed towards Rome but, the weather is delaying us." answered Petrov.

"Hell, I'm headed back to Rome. I'll try to catch your show." replied Sandro.

"That would be nice." said Petrov before becoming grim, "I'll admit I was unsure about coming here."

"Why is that if I may?" asked Sandro.

"One of my top students came here for treatment." answered Petrov.

"I'm afraid to ask what for." said Sandro.

"Cancer treatment." replied Petrov.

"I'm so sorry." said Sandro.

"No, it's okay. She had it in her leg. It was too late for chemotherapy and the only thing we could have done was amputate. Poor girl was distraught at her dream of being a ballerina end so we sent her here for treatment in hopes of saving her leg." explained Petrov.

"That sounds a hell of a lot like Petra." thought Sandro to himself.

"We were all worried sick about the girl. Of course all we could do was the pray the good Lord watched over her." said Petrov.

"Well sometimes that helps." said Sandro.

"Oh, that is so true." said Petrov.

"So, what exactly happened to the girl?" asked Sandro.

"Well-" began Petrov answering the question when a loud scream could be heard.

"Petra!" cried Alessandro recognizing the girl anywhere.

 

The SWA agent ran down the hall searching for his girl in the wake of this cry. After running for several minutes he finally found Petra curled up in a ball on the floor.

"Petra! Petra! Speak to me dammit!" cried Alessandro as he found no physical injuries on her.

"It's... her." replied Petra shaking.

"Who?!" asked Alessandro holding Petra tightly.

"The girl." answered the redhead as if in another world.

"Petra, you need to be a hell of a lot more specific." said Sandro.

"I don't get it. She's not real. She's only a dream." mumbled the cyborg aloud.

"You need to give me more details here. I don't have much to work with right now." replied Alessandro.

"This shouldn't be possible." said Petra too preoccupied to care.

"I swear this better not be a freaking game." said Sandro.

"That girl." said Petra as her handler could feel goosebumps on her arm.

"Oh God, you're serious." sighed Alessandro not exactly certain what to do as he picked the girl up.

 

Alessandro put his arm around the shoulder of Petra and took her back to their room. Once they arrived he sat her on the bed and gave her a lit cigarette to help calm her nerves.

"Okay Petra, you need to be calm and tell me exactly what happened." said Alessandro sitting across from the cyborg.

"It first started when I headed to the bathroom. I met two girls named Anastasia and Ivana who were here from Russia." began the cyborg.

"Yeah, I met their teacher." noted Alessandro.

"They claim to know me saying I had a boyfriend. Then when I got to the bathroom and there was another girl there from the same school named Natasha and she also claimed to know me saying we were rivals." explained Petra.

"A simple case of mistaken identity." said Alessandro.

"That's exactly what I thought but, then I saw her." replied Petra.

"How is she?" asked Alessandro.

"I can't. This is too much weird shit right now. I have no clue why, but for some reason I'm just really overcome with emotion right now." replied Petra.

"Then they must have been classmates of hers in Russia." thought Alessandro to himself before addressing the redhead, "Let's just get a good night sleep and we'll deal with this tomorrow when you've had time to rest and soak it in."

"Yes sir." said Petra.

 

The duo soon checked into bed but, Petra couldn't get a wink of sleep. Petra kept thinking about the girl she had seen so, in the middle of the night she quietly grabbed her Taurus PT92 pistol.

"I'm going to get answers." said the redhead as she left.

"Dammit Petra." said Sandro grabbing his gun as he had just awoke to see the girl leave and now had to go after her.

The redhead made her way down the hallway uncertain as to exactly where she was going. As she wandered down the hallway she heard footsteps and knew she was on the right path.

"I've got you know." snarled Petra.

The girl kept going following her target. Meanwhile, Alessandro was looking for her not aided by the dimly light hallway.

"When I find that girl she's gonna get it." growled Sandro.

The agent kept wandering down the hall keeping his hand on the wall next to him so he didn't bump around. As he turned a corner he heard a familiar voice.

"Got you!" cried Petra causing Sandro to run in he direction of the voice until he found her.

"Petrushka." said Alessandro seeing Petra on the ground.

"She got away and I tripped in the dark." said Petra picking herself up, "I'm going after her."

"The hell you are! I'm ordering you to stay here!" snapped Alessandro knowing her conditioning would make her obey.

"You bastard!" cried Petra before vomiting thanks to her side-effect.

"I have no clue what's gotten into you but, I'm having Dr. Bianchi look at you once we get back to the Agency." said Sandro.

"She's right there. Down the hallway." replied Petra.

"If I prove there's no girl here then will you drop this?" asked Sandro exasperated.

"Fine but, I know there will be." answered Petra.

The two began walking down the hallway but, they couldn't find anyone else around. Finally they heard footsteps coming there way.

"I freaking told you." said Petra readying her gun but, her handler took the gun quickly and hide it behind his back.

"My, I'm surprised anyone is still awake." said the elderly lady from the front desk.

"I could say the same about you." said Sandro as the two shared a laugh.

"I'm just up making sure everyone is set for the evening. You're the only two I've found up." replied the woman.

"Well we were just talking. We'll be back to bed now." said Sandro who grabbed Petra by the arm and quickly whisked her away.

"I guess you were right Alessandro." said Petra as the two returned to their room, "I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine Petra. We're leaving tomorrow anyway." replied Alessandro, "Good night."

"Good night to you sir." replied Petra.

 

The two agents slept the rest of the night and awoke the next morning. They The weather had cleared and they ate breakfast and packed their things to go. Outside they found the Russian ballerinas getting on their bus to depart. While Petra was inside grabbing the last of her bags her handler talked to the teacher of the ballerinas.

"So, good to see you're headed out. I hated it if you ladies missed your performance." said Sandro as she took a smoke.

"Agreed. Luckily, I called ahead and they understood." replied Ms. Petrov.

"Good to hear it." said Sandro smiling.

"Yes. If we missed this then the entire rest of our trip would have been disorganized and we would have been late getting home." said Petrov.

"Ma'am. We don't have enough room for for everything!" called Ivana trying to cram a suitcase into the luggage department of the bus.

"I'm be right there." said Petrov who went to help the girl just as Petra came out.

"I'm ready sir." said Petra.

"Good." replied Sandro but, as the two took off the redhead saw someone familiar leaving the hostel.

"It's her!" cried Petra but, by that time it was too late.

"Oh, there you are." said Anastasia smiling as the blonde exited the hostel.

"You've changed back." noted Ivana.

"What do you mean?" asked the blonde.

"You dyed your hair red and had your ears pierced." answered Anastasia.

"Oh, I know who you're talking about. That girl attacked me last night. I think she's a stalker." replied the blonde, "I heard someone following me so I hid but, luckily it turned out to be the babushka who ran the hostel."

"Well, she just left. The man she was with seemed nice. She might not have been all there though." proposed Petrov, "Anyway, you're our lead so I'm glad you didn't do anything too radical."

"Yes. That's be terrible." said Natasha bitterly as she stormed onto the bus.

"I'm glad too." said Anastasia.

"Come on. Let's sit next to each other Eliza." said Ivana.

The girls got onto the bus and it they were ready to leave. As they bus left the hostel the ghost of Enrica appeared on outside the hostel watching the bus leave.

"Alessandro and Petra, two agents of the Social Welfare Agency forced to stop at a hostel due to difficult weather conditions. However, they could not have encountered meeting a group of ballerinas in Italy on tour including a mirror image of one certain cyborg. A bus that traveled across a parallel plan; through to the Twilight Zone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There we go with my return. The episode this was based on was "Mirror Image" though I did take liberties with the episode. I hope you stick around as the next chapter will come out but, it'll be six weeks. Anyway, until then I'm also sticking with "Second Chance" and please review.


	5. The Covenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica meets a sorcerer who makes a tempting offer with a hefty price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back now with chapter five of my story. I know I said things were being mixed up and not all the girls will star in more than one chapter but, this instance Angelica does as she's already been in chapter three and is here again. This chapter is also the first and likely only chapter to have continuity from an earlier chapter. I planned this last June and have wanted to do ever since so here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl or the Twilight Zone

It was a sunny afternoon in the city of Magenta, Lombardy. In 1859, this city had been the scene of the Battle of Magenta were French and Sardinian troops defeated the Imperial Austrian Army helping to secure Lombardy to the Kingdom of Sardinia and shortly there after Italy. It had been such a major events a recently discovered color was named after the city in honor.

However, times had changed and like much of Northern Italy the Padania movement had support in the city. Republican Faction terrorists operated with in the city but, the government was hot on their trail because as part of the Lombardy faction, they'd been struggling since Cristiano went MIA after government agents raided his manor.

Today, Marco and Angelica were sitting in their car outside an apartment in the heart of the city. They were eavesdropping on a Republican Faction meeting and waiting for the opportunity to strike. Things were complicated by the deteriorating condition of Angelica. While she still went on missions, the addition of Petrushka meant the second generation would soon be ready and her the other first generation cyborgs would be outdated.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" asked Angelica as her butt got number and number.

"Just a little bit." answered Marco, anxious about Angelica.

"I hope this wraps up soon, Claes said tonight she would be baking-um, she would be baking." said the girl her memory failing her yet again.

("Okay, these government pigs are getting more and more relentless. We've suffered set backs and Signore Savonarola is still missing but, I for one refuse to quit!") cried the leader of the Padania.

"How are we getting this?" asked Angelica.

("I volunteered to play maid and bugged the room.") answered Priscilla who was, as usual, aiding the team of Marco and Angelica to her fondness for the later.

("I propose the bombing of the mayor's office down town. We can get the supplies and pull it off in a week or two easily.") said the Padania leader to cheers of approval.

"We got them on tape planning an attack. We could probably take them now." said Marco.

Angelica nodded in agreement and grabbed her Steyr M1 pistol and headed toward the building with Marco behind her as cover. As each girl went inside she didn't see the ghost of Enrica Croce standing by the door.

"A young girl formerly named Angelina. Once a happy young girl she's now a cyborg after being run down by her father. As her life draws to it's close, she returns to a place were she's been before and meets a man baring a great offer and greater cost."

 

Angelica quickly headed inside gun drawn but, noticed a silence lingering in the air. She reached the room were the Padania were meeting she readied herself but, when Angelica kicked opened the door there was no way she could have been prepared for what she saw.

"Freeze!" cried the girl aiming her gun.

Inside the room all the Padania were still were they had been moments before but, none of the moved or even reacted in this least.

"Let me see your hands!" cried Angelica but, nobody moved.

Angelica walked over to the table were the group's leader was and aimed her gun at his head. She was determined to make them listen.

"I said let me see your hands!" repeated Angelica forcefully.

Again the man did nothing and by now Angelica was quit confused. She walked over to a nearby plant and pulled a microphone out of.

"This must be Priscilla's wire." said Angelica aloud to herself.

The girl then spotted out of the corner of her eye a trunk nearby and walked over to it. When she reached the trunk she flipped open the lid ready for anything.

"Small bags of fertilizer, containers of ammonia and bricks of C-4 plastic explosive. This is all bomb making equipment." said Angelica.

Once again, there came no reply from any of the men who remained in their still standing positions. Irked, Angelica wasn't sure if she should go find Marco or not. The men were still not moving and Angelica didn't want to just leave them alone. She then got an idea and tried to use to microphone to contact Priscilla.

"Priscilla. This is Angelica. Please reply. Over." said Angelica but, after a minute still no reply.

"Hello, Miss Priscilla. This is Angelica. I have a situation. Please reply." said Angelica but, again no reply came.

Puzzled by the entire course of events, Angelica decided to look outside and see what was going on. It was then her eyes widened.

"Everybody is frozen like the terrorists." said Angelica now feeling uncomfortable as outside everyone was frozen in place.

"Yes they are." came a voice which caused Angelica to quickly turn around.

There in the doorway stood a strange man before the girl. He was wearing a white button down shirt, black dress pants and black shoes. He was white with a medium build and raven black hair. His brown eyes were cold as ice. Under his right arm was a large black leather-bound book.

"Who are you?" asked Angelica aiming her gun at the man but, in a flash her gun was lying on the table nearby.

"I am the man responsible for freezing all the people here. I also just froze you because guns have no place in a civil conversation. My name is Simon." answered the man his words soulless.

"How did you do this?" asked Angelica confused and slightly worried.

"Easy. I used magic." answered Simon.

"You used magic." repeated Angelica skeptical.

"Indeed. I am a powerful sorcerer. I used this spell book in my possession to freeze everyone here. I can easily freeze everyone in Rome and let the Padania march into the city or I could freeze the Padania and allow you anti-terrorist agents to arrest them and end this war." explained Simon.

"If so the why haven't you do this already?" asked Angelica.

"Because the mood has never struck me." answered Simon calmly.

"If you are a sorcerer then preform magic for me." demanded Angelica.

"I've shown you examples of my power already but, if you insist then fine by me." replied Simon.

Simon then walked over to the chest that Angelica had opened and grabbed an already opened bottle of ammonia. He then walked to a nearby flower pot and poured in a small amount of ammonia killing the flower. After placing the bottle down he opened his spell book, said a few words Angelica didn't understand then with a wave of his hand the flower sprung back to life.

"That's...impossible." said Angelica awestruck by what she had just witnessed.

"Oh, it's very true my darling. Magic is just as real as the nose on your cyborg face." said Simon.

"How do you know that?!" asked Angelica alarmed.

"I told you I am a sorcerer." answered Simon, "And, I will offer you the powers that I wield."

"I could use your magic." said Angelica uncertain.

"Yes. You see, if I were to loan you my book you could do use the spells within. You could defeat the Padania, heal your body and regain your lost memories. Of course the last two are true for all the cyborgs at the Social Welfare Agency." said Simon.

"That's really nice of you." said Angelica starting to feel more at ease.

"Why it's nothing. Your compensation will be plenty and I'll give you to tonight to think about it. I'll travel to Rome and we'll meet tonight in the park we you can give me your final answer." replied Simon.

"What compensation?" asked Angelica.

"There always has to be a price. When you die, your soul will belong to Hell. You shall never know the joys of Heaven; you will be left to wander through a world made of pain and agony for all eternity." answered Simon.

"I don't want to got to Hell." said Angelica.

"The decision rests with you." said Simon smirking.

In a flash the sorcerer was gone. Angelica was standing with her gun in her right hand and Simon's spell book in her left. It was only then the Padania noticed her.

"Hey!" cried the Padania leader.

"Freeze!" cried Angelica quickly aiming her gun and capturing all the Padania before they could move.

 

The men were caught suddenly without arms and forced to surrender. The terrorists were taken away and their weapons seized. However, despite the success on her mission Angelica was still queasy about her meeting with Simon. As she sat in Marco's car her mind was elsewhere.

"Are you okay Angelica?" asked Priscilla noticing how uneasy the girl was.

"Not really." answered Angelica clearly distracted.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Marco seeing the book Angelica had next to her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you sir." answered Angelica.

"Tell me." said Marco.

"It's a spell book. A sorcerer gave it to me." replied Angelica.

"This isn't the time for games." said Marco.

"Please explain exactly what you mean." added Priscilla gentler.

"When I went inside everyone was frozen in the room and outside. Then I met a sorcerer named Simon who said he did it with a spell book. He never brought a flower back to life before my eyes." explained Angelica.

"It must be a glitch caused by conditioning. I'll have to get Bianchi to look into it." said Marco aloud.

"Don't forget, Angelica did somehow get stuck in her wall before." noted Priscilla.

"That was weird but, magic isn't real." replied Marco dismissively.

"It's true. I bet the microphone-" began Angelica before realizing she removed the microphone before talking to Simon.

"Why exactly did this Simon give you his book?" asked Priscilla.

"He said I could use it to defeat the Padania and restore the health and memories of me and all the girls." answered Angelica.

"Don't be absurd." said Marco not wanting false hope.

"It's true. But, there is a price I have to pay." replied Angelica anxious.

"What price?" asked Priscilla.

"I have to sell my soul. Simon told me when I die my soul will belong to Hell and I'd never seen Heaven. He's coming to Rome tonight for my decision." answered Angelica scared.

"I've got to hand it to you, you're really creative." said Marco with a grin, "You really had me going there."

"This isn't a story! It's the truth!" countered Angelica frantic.

 

Despite her best efforts, Marco only believed she was playing a game and several attempts to convince him on the way back to Rome proved fruitless. Upon returning, Angelica decided her sisters might help and went searching for them.

Angelica looked around and soon discovered they were enjoying baked goods and tea in the room of Triela and Claes. When she arrived she found not only those two but, also Henrietta and Rico there.

"Good to see your back Angelica. We've saved you pastries and tea." greeted Henrietta warmly.

"I've got something else more important on my mind." replied Angelica holding out the book.

"What's that?" asked Rico.

"It's a spell book. A sorcerer named Simon gave it to me after freezing everyone in Magenta." answered Angelica.

"I think your imagination is running away." replied Triela.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." sighed Angelica, "But, it really happened. Remember, I did get stuck in my wall so this can't be too difficult to understand."

"If it is a spell book then cast a spell." proposed Claes.

"It's not that simple." said Angelica.

"Just tell us everything that happened." replied Triela.

"I was in Magenta and everything was going fine but, when I went inside to apprehend the Padania they were frozen in place. I looked outside and everyone there was frozen too. Then Simon walked in the room. He froze me, told me he'd done this and proved his power by killing a flower and bringing right back to life. He then offered me this book to defeat the Padania, restore our health and restore our memories." explained Angelica.

"That's great!" cried Rico happily.

"Not quite." replied Angelica.

"What do you mean?" asked Henrietta.

"Simon told me to use this book my soul would belong to Hell. I'm not sure what to do." answered Angelica getting frantic.

"I'm sure that won't happen. You just need to stay calm." replied Triela calming her younger sister down.

"Let me see that book." said Claes.

"Okay." said Angelica handing her the book.

"Well?" asked Triela as the bespectacled girl went over ever detail of the book.

"It's written in an odd language I've never encountered before. I can't verify any  
"magical" qualities this book may or may not posses." answered Claes returning the book.

"I don't know now what to do." said Angelica just feeling overwhelmed.

"Henrietta, what's for dinner?" asked a still hungry Rico.

"I think it's pasta." answered the brunette.

"That's odd, I got this strange feeling when Henrietta said pasta. Like something...I forgot." said Angelica aloud.

"Might be a memory that hasn't been entirely erased." proposed Claes.

"If I use this book we could all get our health and memories restored." replied Angelica, "I have to think."

"Angelica, don't worry. Just stay calm and make a rational decision." advised Triela.

"I will." said Angelica before leaving with Rico and Henrietta behind her.

"You really don't believe that's magic do you?" asked Claes skeptically.

"No but, Angelica's mind is going due to the conditioning. It's best to play along." answered Triela with concern clearly in her voice.

 

Angelica went to her room and laid down on her bed. She spent the rest of the day trying to figure out what to do and before she realized it night had fallen. Angelica processed everything as best she could one final time then snuck out of the Agency using her training to avoid being caught and made her way to the park carrying the book.

"I feel like there's something about this park..." said Angelica aloud to herself.

"Glad to see you made it." said Simon slyly as he emerged from behind a tree.

"I've thought of your offer...I'll do it." said Angelica.

"Good girl." replied a smiling Simon.

"Here you go." said Angelica handing the man his book back.

"Thank you my dear." replied Simon taking the book.

"Did you sell your soul to use this book?" asked Angelica.

"I did. Honestly, the thoughts of Hell become less frightening over time and the power I wield from this book outweigh them for me." answered Simon.

"I see." replied Angelica distracted.

"Please tell me what is distracting you." said Simon.

"There's just something about this park that feels...weird. Like something happened here I can't remember." confessed Angelica.

"Allow me to help you." said Simon.

The sorcerer then cracked open the book and flipped a few pages before finding the page he was looking for. He then said some words Angelica couldn't understand and waved his hand.

"Wait...I remember. It's Elsa. She was another cyborg and she killed herself here." said Angelica as the memories flooded back to her.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss." said Simon flipping the pages again.

"Thank you. Elsa might not have been the nicest person but, she didn't deserve that." replied Angelica.

"It's time to begin." said Simon.

"I understand." said Angelica taking a deep breath.

"Here we go." said Simon.

The sorcerer then looked at the words on the page and began to read. As the strange words entered Angelica's ears she began feeling a weird sensation running through body.

"Stop!" cried Angelica falling to her knees.

"I realize this must be terrifying but, we must continue." said the sorcerer.

"Simon, I can't do this." replied Angelica standing up.

"I don't understand." said Simon.

"Thank you for the generous offer Simon but, I can't go through with it. The thought of spending eternity in Hell is too much for me. I have to reject your offer." explained Angelica.

"Are you certain?" asked Simon.

"Yes I am." answered Angelica confident.

"I see. There's no way I can change your mind." said Simon closing his book and turning around.

"Goodbye Simon." said Angelica.

"Goodbye to you little Angelica. I do understand you being nervous about your after life." replied Simon before adding softly, "But, then again, you'll find out the answer soon enough."

 

Simon and Angelica parted ways leaving the park. Angelica went back to the Agency and fell back to sleep. When she awoke Angelica was still had some doubt about her decision but, she felt at ease for rejecting Simon's offer.

"Angelica, get ready. We've got to go soon." said Marco approaching the girl.

"What's our mission sir?" asked Angelica.

"There's a bomb threat we've got to look for in Rome." answered Marco.

The two got up and left readying for their mission. As they did, the ghost of Enrica appeared watching them.

"Angelica, a cyborg who rejected a chance for powers beyond human comprehension. The reason she did so was she feared for her afterlife but, death comes when you least suspect. Angelica, the girl who rejected an offer, from the Twilight Zone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There we are. The character Simon was inspired by the Biblical figure Simon Magus aka Simon the Sorcerer who tried to buy the power of God. In the apocryphal Acts of Peter he reappears in Rome which, along with him being a sorcerer, are what inspired me to use his likeness. The episode this was based on was "Still Valley". The part of Angelica having to sell her soul and the words used were a reference to the series Hell Girl. The words Simon used to tell here were from the same series. My next chapter of "Second Chance" is coming out in ten days so I hope you check that out and please review.


	6. Stream of consciouness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls find themselves trapped with no escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well it's been a while here but, I am back on this story and will post two new chapters. I plan to post two chapters of "Second Chance" in August when I return to that so I hope you check that out. Anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl or The Twilight Zone

It was pitch black when Triela awoke. The blonde cyborg was uncertain of her surroundings. Standing up she placed her hand against a large paper object but, because of the darkness she couldn't see what it was. The only light at all was through a small hole just above her head. Trying to analyze the the situation, she noticed that around here were her four sisters: Henrietta, Rico, Beatrice and Petra.

"Good morning." said Rico sitting up as she rubbed her eyes.

"I don't know but, we've gotten bigger problems than that." replied Triela, "Look around."

"How did we get here?" asked Rico curious.

"I have no clue." answered Triela, "We really could use Claes right now."

"I wonder what happened." said Rico observing her surroundings.

"Well, I have no clue but, if we don't contact our handlers soon we're in hot water." said Triela.

"Right." agreed Rico.

"Now think Rico, do you have any idea what happened?" asked Triela.

"Um, no. Sorry." answered Rico.

"Of course. She's been reconditioned so many times she's luck she can remember her own name." sighed Triela to herself.

"This is weird." said Rico noticing her three sisters, "Let's wake the others."

"Good idea." said Triela.

The two blondes walked over and gently shook their sisters. After a few moments, the other three girls awoke.

"Okay, I don't know how to say this but, we're inside some dark location with no recollection of how or why we're here." explained Triela.

"Weren't we raiding a Padania training camp in Lombardy?" asked Petra.

"That's right!" answered Triela, "We had entered the main compound of the camp and split up looking for it's leaders. So, how did we end up here?"

"I dunno know." answered Rico nonchalant.

"Your last memory should easily explain the situation you currently find yourself in. When your last memory is lying in your bed, you should wake up there." said the ghost of Enrica as she appeared overhead, "However, if that is not the case, then you have something in common with these five girls."

 

The five cyborgs pieced together the last recollections they had trying to figure out how they came to this situation. As they did, Triela stared at the small light that came in trying to make out where it was coming from.

"We're never going to get out of here." sighed Rico sadly.

"Don't worry. As soon as we figure out how we'll be out of here in no time." replied Triela.

"I hope so." said Rico.

"This is a most unusual predicament." sighed Triela scratching her head for answers.

"We'll fine a way out. We are military trained cyborgs." said Beatrice.

"I can't see any other way out except for wherever that light is coming from." noted Henrietta.

"We need to figure out a way up there." determined Triela.

"Then we need to find a way up there." said Rico.

"I still want to know exactly how we got here." said Petra, "Who knows, it could just be a crazy dream for all we know."

"Worrying about trivial things is waste of time." scoffed Beatrice apathetic.

"Maybe we were trapped by the Padania." proposed Henrietta.

"Or, what if this is due to the conditioning?" asked Rico to nobody in particular.

"It doesn't seem like there's anyway to contact our handlers or the Agency." noted Triela.

"Jose has no idea where I am." said Henrietta becoming worried.

"It's fine. We'll find Jose again." replied Triela comforting her.

"I hope so." said Rico.

"The Agency will look for us and if we've been here a while somebody has been taking care of us. That means somebody has to know we're here." said Triela.

"I haven't seen any food or water since we got here." replied Petra.

"Somebody has to." repeated Triela.

"Actually, I don't feel hungry or thirsty at all." noted Petra.

"Me either." added Rico.

"I'm sure we will in time." replied Triela.

"Maybe it is a dream, or some sort of nightmare. That would explain the lack of food, water, hunger, thirst and people." said Petra.

"It feels too real." said Triela.

"It could still be a dream." noted Rico.

"Then I really hope we wake up soon." said Triela.

"Whatever the cause is, we should still try and get out." said Petra.

"These walls feel...different. I can't put my finger on it." said Triela curiously.

"It doesn't appear any of us have our guns so it seems we can't make an exit." said Beatrice.

"Then we need to figure a way to that light." determined Triela.

"Easy said then done." shrugged Petra, "It's not like we have anyway to climb up there."

"If anybody can hear us then please send help! We're trapped!" cried Triela upward to no avail.

"It doesn't look like anybody heard us. Though, that might be for the best because if we are being held here then whoever is holding us might discover we've awoken." replied Petra.

"Right now we have the element of surprise." added Beatrice.

"We do have military training so we could overtake somebody if need be." noted Henrietta as Petra stood up and began moving.

"What are you doing?" asked Rico curious.

"I don't know where I learned it but, I'm quite the ballerina. If nothing else this passes the time." answered Petra as she danced.

"But, it doesn't help our current situation." replied Triela shaking her head, "It's not like we can dance through the wall."

"I think we could go through it." said Rico as Petra stopped dancing.

"We don't have any tools to do so." said Triela.

"You're right." sighed Rico sadly.

"Our best bet is climbing up. I know I said we didn't have any means but, it's the only way out so we have to find a way." said Petra.

"But, we can't reach up there. There is nothing to hoist any of us up nor anyway to climb up this wall. We're trapped in this...prison. And no spoons to tunnel out." said Triela as her eyes lit up, "I've got it. I know where we are."

"Where are we?" asked Petra curious.

"We were all killed in the mission and are now in Hell." answered Triela.

 

About thirty minutes had gone by since Triela declared the five girls were in Hell and there had been no developments. Rico was trying to reassure Henrietta she would see Jose again, Beatrice was her usual stoic self, Petra was wandering around in a circle to cure her boredom and Triela was lying against the wall of their prison. She was still trying to figure a way out.

"Triela never gives up." noted Rico.

"She herself has admitted there's really no way out." replied Beatrice.

"We can't just give up!" declared Henrietta.

"I agree with Henrietta." said Petra.

"Yeah, but how?" asked Rico.

"This feels almost cloth-like. Likely something to keep us from escaping." deduced Triela.

"We might be able to rip through it." proposed Rico.

"It feels to durable to give that easily." replied Triela.

"Then we'll have to find someway up to that light." noted Rico.

"I've got it!" cried Petra.

"A way to reach that light?" asked Rico curious.

"Yes." answered Triela.

"How?" asked Rico again.

"I get it. If we stand on the shoulders we might have a chance." explained Triela.

"If we fell from that high up I don't think our cybernetic bodies could handler even that." said Rico nervous

"But, it's a chance." replied Petra,

"Exactly and it might be our only chance of escape." added Triela.

"I'm in." said Rico.

"Great. Rico will get on my shoulders, then Beatrice, Henrietta and finally Petra since she's the tallest." said Triela.

"Are you sure we would reach?" asked Henrietta.

"Better than doing nothing." answered Beatrice stoic.

"I don't know." said Rico apprehensive.

"It's worth a shot and frankly, it might be the only shot we have." replied Triela.

"Okay." said Rico uneasy.

The girls then began their plan. First, Rico climbed onto the shoulders of Triela, then Beatrice climbed on her shoulders and Henrietta climbed on her shoulders.

"Okay Petra, your turn." said Triela.

"Can you see the top?" asked Petra.

"I can see the light but, the top is still just above me." answered Henrietta.

"Let's go." said Triela.

"Okay." replied Petra who climbed to the top of the human pyramid.

"Let us know when you make it!" called Triela.

"I can't reach the top! I'm only fingertips away!" cried Petra.

"Stretch as much as you can." said Triela, "Everyone stretch."

"Achoo!" sneezed Rico causing the entire pyramid to collapse.

"We were so close!" yelled Triela frustrated

"I'm sorry." said Rico.

"It's fine." said Triela calming down.

"I think I hurt me leg but, I'll be fine." said Petra rubbing her calf.

"How close were we?" asked Triela.

"I could what looked like a door in the distance. Just a few more seconds and I might have made it." answered Petra.

"Oh well, so much for that plan." said Beatrice.

"I'm not ready to give up!" declared Triela as she leaned against the large paper object they shared their confinement with, "I've got it. We could try and climb up this."

"But, what about Petra?" asked Rico.

"We can help her up." answered Triela.

The girls headed over to the object and noticed it was tilted which worked in their favor. However, they soon discovered it was difficult to get a good grip. Luckily, they found an opening on the side and began trying to climb up it.

"Careful now." warned Triela, "Especially you Petra."

"Thanks for the concern." replied the redhead.

"Don't worry. We're right below her in case anything goes wrong." added Rico.

The girls began their climb slow and carefully. Triela was first with Petra behind her then Rico, Henrietta and finally Beatrice.

"I've almost made it!" declared Triela.

"Hey guys, look at this!" cried Petra.

 

The girls looked and were horrified by what they saw. The shock caused them to lose their balance and fall forward knocking down their place of confinement. It was at this moment, a nearby door opened and Brittney re-entered her bedroom. The schoolgirl noticed her backpack was tipped over and on the ground was her figurines of Triela, Petra, Rico, Henrietta and Beatrice from the popular manga/anime series Gunslinger Girl alongside a copy of the manga she'd recently bought.

"That's weird. I wonder how my bag fell." said Brittney.

"Brittney honey, dinner will be in twenty minutes!" called her mother from the kitchen.

"Okay!" replied Brittney as she headed over to the computer.

Britney placed her five figurines next to figures of Claes, Angelica and Elsa then jumped on her co and continued her newest fanfiction.

"Inside the Padania training camp the five fratello had split up. As they moved throughout the dimly light compound they had to be aware of every noise they heard. For, around every corner could be their final turn."

"The line between reality and fiction can at times become murky." began the ghost of Enrica as she appeared outside the window, "Five cyborg soldiers, real or fictional. Soldiers on a battlefield, called the Twilight Zone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Well, I hope you enjoyed this story and if you were wondering this story was based on the episode "Five characters in search of an exit". Next month I will continue this story and I will also produce another chapter of "Second Chance". Thus, when I do return to "Second Chance" in August there will be two chapters that month. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. Freeze Frame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franca, Franco and Pinocchio come upon an unusual camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello again I am back with my next chapter of "GSG: The Twilight Zone" which will be my last for a while. Next month I am returning with two chapters of "Second Chance" so I hope you follow that too. The title to this chapter is named after the J. Giles song of the same name which I obviously don't own.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Gunslinger or The Twilight Zone

In a dark room in Tuscany a man stood waiting. Giovanni was a Padania flunky with a briefcase of money. A local Senator opposed to Northern secession was being assassinated and he had the payoff for the killers. Just then, a red car pulled with said assassins.

"Franca, Franco, I assume you being here means the missions went well." said Giovanni greeting the two.

"Of course. The Senator is gone." replied Franco as the duo exited their car.

"I assume you'll be handing us our pay." added Flanca.

"Of course." said Giovanni who handed them the briefcase.

"Good. Now we can get home. It's late and I'm tired." said Franco.

"What game are you trying to pull?" asked Franca angrily.

"I don't know what you mean." answered Giovanni innocently.

"You're trying to shortchange us." spat Franca.

"Let me guess, you're old gambling habit kicked back up." said Franco.

"Please, you can't tell anyone about this. If our leaders discovered I blew money on gambling then I could get killed." begged Giovanni.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Franco spotting an antique camera on a nearby table.

"Something I got knocking over a pawn shop." answered Giovanni.

"You probably already blew that money too." sighed Franco.

"Well then, since you came up short on our money we'll just take that camera. It's has to be worth something." said Franca taking the camera.

"You can't!" cried Giovanni.

"If you don't want anybody to find out about your gambling habit then I suggest you hush." said Franca.

"I swear, I will pay you back for this." said Giovanni under his breath.

As the car with Franca, Franco, their money and the camera left Giovanni began plotting his revenge. Meanwhile, the ghost of Enrica appeared outside the building.

"They say greed and gambling are sins. They are sins that Giovanni knows all too well and in giving into temptation he got his hands on an unique camera. Now, Franca and Franco have possession of that camera. A most unusual camera indeed."

 

Franca and Franco returned to Montalcino, Tuscany were they were currently staying with Pinocchio. The boy was currently on an assignment so the duo had the house to themselves when they returned.

"Man Franca, I'm exhausted." said Franco as they entered.

"Don't go to bet just yet. I want to make sure the camera works first." replied Franca.

"Good point. Giovanni has already tried to screw us out of money. Frankly, I don't trust him worth a damn." stated Franco.

"My sentiments exactly. That's why we need to test this camera." said Franca.

Franca then threw the camera to Franco and sat on the couch posing. Franco aimed the camera and took the shot.

"Well, is it done?" asked Franca curious.

"I think it's developing." answered Franco.

A buzz was then heard and the picture appeared. The two bomb makers took the picture and looked at it.

"Good the camera works." said Franco.

"Yeah. Hopefully we can find a way to make money on this." said Franca.

"We have a busy day tomorrow so we better get to bed." replied Franco who headed for the stairs.

"Hang on. Franco look at this." said Franca bringing her partner back over.

"What is it?" asked Franco looking at the picture.

"Look at my right hand. There's a diamond ring on it but, I don't own a diamond ring." answered Franca puzzled.

"Oh yeah. Must be a trick camera." shrugged Franco.

"Crap. That means it's worthless." sighed Franca as she threw herself on the couch.

"Damn. That son of a bitch conned us." said Franco taking them camera.

"I don't think he's that smart." laughed Franca as Franco opened a drawer to throw the camera in, "Hey look, there's a ring in here."

"Let me see." replied Franca who was passed the ring, "Diamond. Now this will be worth something."

"Hey Franca, you need to look at this." said Franco anxious as she held up a mirror.

"I look just like I do in the photo. Complete with the diamond ring." realized Franca.

 

Franca and Franco spent the next hour trying to figure out how camera worked but, couldn't think of anything. Thus the two of them decided to sleep on it. The next morning, they were still trying to figure out how this camera worked.

"Okay, I think I got it." began Franco, "This camera has some kind of ability that allows it take pictures of the future like a fortune-teller."

"I think coincidence is a better explanation." replied Franca skeptical.

"There is no way that could be coincidence." said Franco shaking his head.

"Well, it is odd." admitted Franca, "Let's test it."

"You mean take another picture?" asked Franco.

"Yes. Take a picture of the front door and see what the camera develops." answered Franca.

"Right." said Franco who took the camera and snapped a picture.

The two waited anxious to see what the picture showed. Once the picture appeared they both looked at it. The picture showed Pinocchio walking through the door.

"Well, let's wait and see." said Franca.

"Yeah." agreed Franco.

The two waited and waited but, the door remained closed. Soon, Franca and Franco couldn't remain still.

"It's been five minutes already." said Franca.

"Maybe it was a coincidence." sighed Franco.

"What was a coincidence?" asked Pinocchio walking through the door.

"It happened again." marveled Franco.

"So they picture has a delay." mused Franca.

"Will one of you explain this to me." said Pinocchio.

"We got this camera for an assignment and it takes pictures of events that haven't occurred yet." replied Franca.

"You two are kidding." said Pinocchio.

"No we aren't. Look at this." said Franco handing the picture to the boy assassin.

"What the hell?" asked Pinocchio confused.

"Like I said, we got this camera from Giovanni after our last assignment. It seems that this camera has the ability to take pictures of the future." explained Franca again.

"That isn't possible." said Pinocchio amazed.

"Well it is." said Franco who had an idea, "Hey, this camera could be a real help on future assignments."

"That's true." admitted Franca, "We need to test it."

"I have another mission tomorrow. We'll try it then." said Pinocchio.

 

The three Padania agents spent the rest of the day preparing for the next day. Night came and went giving way to daytime. Pinocchio, Franca and Franco headed to nearby Florence where Pinocchio was to kill a public official.

"That's the place." said Pinocchio as they arrived.

"Good. Now let's put our camera to use." said Franco.

Franco then got as close as possible to the building and began taking pictures while posing as a tourist. Once he was finished he returned to Franca and Pinocchio.

"Here we go." said the man handing them the pictures.

"The first three show guards near the two main entrances, the fourth show a side entrance unguarded, the fifth shows no police or government officials rushing to the building and the last shows the suspect in the window with a horrified expression on his face." said Pinocchio.

"Then Franco and I will draw the guards to the main two entrances while you enter using the side entrance and kill the target." said Franca.

"Right." replied Pinocchio.

 

The three then put their plan into action and it went off with a hitch. Franca and Franco ran distraction while Pinocchio slipped inside and killed the official. The scenes at the assassination matched the pictures perfectly. They then returned to Montalcino but, Pinocchio had a surprise waiting for him.

"Hello Pinocchio." said Aurora waiting for the boy assassin to return.

"Hey, we'll go inside and give you some privacy." said Franco.

"Fine. I'll be quick." replied Pinocchio taking the camera in his arms.

"What's that?" asked Aurora intrigued.

"It's an old camera. The three of use used it for a job." answered Pinocchio.

"You're job must be so amazing." marveled Aurora.

"Yeah it's great. Look, we just got back so we're tired. Just give us time." said Pinocchio annoyed.

"Okay but, I hope you don't use all ten pictures." replied Aurora disappointed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Pinocchio.

"On the bottom of the camera is says they're only ten pictures in it." answered Aurora.

"Shit. We didn't notice that." cursed Pinocchio to himself, "I've got to go."

"Okay." said Aurora.

 

Aurora then left while Pinocchio went inside to tell Franco and Franca what he discovered. He found the two in the living room and quickly filled them in.

"Dammit. This is bad." said Franco upset.

"How man picture did we take?" asked Franca.

"Six in Florence and two before for a total of eight." answered Franco upset.

"We need to save our last two pictures." said Pinocchio.

"I agree." said Franca.

"I have no problem with that." added Franco who picked up the camera.

"Hey Franco, I'll look after the camera." offered Pinocchio.

"No. It's fine." replied Franco who went up stairs.

"It's really no problem Franco." said Pinocchio who was following the man with Franca.

"You can trust me to watch a camera." said Franco annoyed.

"It's not that it's just we're giving this to uncle so I want to watch it." replied Pinocchio.

"Now, I don't recall anything about Cristiano." noted Franco.

"We are giving this to uncle." said Pinocchio determined.

"Of course. That's probably the right move." said Franco as he reached his second floor bedroom.

"Then I'll watch it." said Pinocchio.

"It doesn't matter whose watching it." said Franca.

"Maybe you two are planning on running off with it." said Pinocchio accusingly.

"That's crazy. Franca and I are not going to just take off." scoffed Franco.

"You two are not loyal to uncle you're free lance agents he uses. You're only loyal to whoever pays you." said Pinocchio.

"Franco and I aren't that sneaky." said Franca now upset.

"Then give me a good reason why I can't watch the camera!" demanded Pinocchio.

"Because I am and that's it!" cried Franco.

An angry Pinocchio then lunged and Franco and grabbed the camera. The two men fought for several minutes before a flash went off.

"Dammit, look what you did!" snapped Franco.

"If you'd given me the camera then that wouldn't have happened!" yelled Pinocchio as the two fought for five more minutes. Then, the picture came up.

"The picture is ready." noted Franco.

"What is it?" asked Pinocchio as Franca grabbed the picture.

"It's me and I'm horrified." answered Franca disturbed.

"It's probably you'll fault! I won't let you hurt Franca!" cried Franco who pulled the camera away and drew a gun.

"Try it!" snapped Pinocchio who drew his knife.

Pinocchio charged Franco who dodged. The male bomb maker took aim but, Pinocchio quickly spun around and stabbed him in the stomach with the knife. The force caused the two men to fall back and crash out the window falling to their deaths.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God." said Franca shaking, "They're dead. Franco and Pinocchio...are gone."

 

Franca dropped into a seat and began to drink a bottle of wine. She yanked the cork out and began to drink the alcohol. Just then, a knock came at the door. She went down stairs and found Giovanni at the door.

"Hello Franca, my what a shame this happened." said Giovanni staring at the bodies nearby.

"Why are you here?" asked Franca as the man barged in.

"I'll be frank, I've turned on you. I've ratted you out to the cops and I'm going to testify so they'll protect me." answered Giovanni heading upstairs.

"You weasel!" snapped Franca who chased after him.

"Call me what you please but, you were right earlier when you said I'd be killed if the bosses ever find out I blew money gambling so I'm getting out of the Padania. I'll sing like a canary to protect my own ass." said Giovanni, "I see my camera but, not the money."

"They money is gone. All we have is the camera with one picture left." stated Franca sadly.

"For Franco and Pinocchio." said Giovanni sarcastically as he took the last picture.

Giovanni then continued to ransack the home looking for money while Franca waited with the camera. Finally, a frustrated Giovanni returned to her.

"Okay, I'll give you once chance to tell me where the money is." demanded Giovanni.

"It's all gone. Just like Franco and Pinocchio." said Franca as the picture was ready, "Look, they're more than two bodies there."

Franca then placed the picture on the bed and walked over to the window where Franco and Pinocchio had fallen out. Franca then crossed herself and jumped out the window to her own death. Giovanni walked over to the bed and looked at the picture.

"One, two three...four bodies!" cried Giovanni who then stepped on the empty wine bottle and fell out the window himself.

Giovanni threw the picture down and stepped backwards. As he did, he tripped over the empty wine bottle and fell out the window to his death. As the police arrived, the ghost of Enrica appeared overhead.

"A camera is an amazing device that takes a picture which some claim traps the soul. Franca, Franco and Pinocchio along Giovanni no longer posses souls. They're lives have been cut short thanks to a special camera whose pictures can only be developed...in the Twilight Zone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There we go and this chapter was based on the episode "A Most Unusual Camera" which I slipped in a reference to. This story is going back on hiatus for a while I return to my main story "Second Chance" which I encourage you to check out. Please review.


	8. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Jean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My it's been a while since I have touched this story. I am unsure if I have stated this before but, I plan to end this story this year with three more chapters. The next will be next month and the final chapter will hopefully be July. Anyway, here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

It was a warm, humid August day in Italy. In the Northern city of Florence, a government raid was targeting FRF who had managed to escape throughout a back door. Jean/Rico and Jose/Henrietta were partaking this mission followed the Padania to an automotive warehouse.

"Rico, do you have your sidearm with you?" asked Jean.

"Yes sir." answered Rico.

"Good. We're going in. Jose, you and Henrietta will cover us." said Jean.

"What a second, there isn't much ammunition left and that warehouse is likely a maze. We need to be cautious." replied Jose.

"We cannot. We must kill them now." said Jean.

"The girls could be hurt!" protested Jose.

"They are cyborgs. Tools for our use and nothing more." said Jean coldly.

"Jean you know I disagree with that." said Jose.

"Jose, I am in charge here and-" began Jean before grabbing his head.

"Are you okay sir?!" asked Rico alarmed.

"I'm fine." answered Jean.

"If you aren't feeling well then we can't go in there." said Jose.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me. The only thing that matters is the terrorists are eliminated." said Jean.

"If you die we can't see justice for our family not to mention Sophia." whispered Jose, hoping this would put sense in his brother.

"Damn." said Jean to himself.

"Sir." said Rico looking for orders.

"We'll wait ten minutes and if they don't surrender we'll go in." replied Jean.

"Understood." replied Rico and Henrietta.

The two fratellos dug in and began their siege. As they did so, the ghost of Enrica Croce appeared on the building holding the Padania.

"Big brother has always held a personal hatred for terrorists and will do anything to defeat them. As a result he tortures people and uses Rico as a tool. He has lost his mercy but, not for long."

 

The agents dug in and began preparing for their mission. As they did so, Jean was continuously plagued by his headache though he tried to ignore it. However, as soon as he sat down Jean passed out. Opening his eyes, he found himself on the ground of an empty building. The others around him were defeated and many injured.

"Giulio we need to surrender. There's no way we can keep going." said one of the men, a blonde.

"No way in hell Gino. Those government bastards can't get away with marginalizing the North!" snapped Giulio.

"These are Padania." realized Jean.

"Luigi has been shot in the head!" exclaimed Gino, pointing at Jean.

"Luigi?" asked Jean to himself confused.

"I don't care. We'll get him medical attention after we escape." replied Giulio.

"There's no way we can get out of here. The government agents have us totally surrounded." said Gino.

"I don't care." replied Giulio before marching off.

"Hey Luigi, are you okay?" asked Gino walking over to the man.

"Uh, yes." answered Jean.

"I'm sorry nobody saw that bullet coming. We shouldn't have realized there would be a sniper." sighed Gino sadly.

"At least Rico did her job." thought Jean to himself.

"Just hang in there. We'll get you medical treatment." said Gino.

"Actually, it'd be okay if I died here." said Jean adding to himself, "If I can kill one terrorist I'll still have done my job."

"You can't mean that." replied Gino amazed.

"If I die for our cause then I'll be happy." explained Jean before adding to himself, "The terrorist mindset is predictable."

"Luigi needs medical treatment fast. Please Giulio." begged Gino.

"I said no and that is final." replied Giulio before walking away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think Giulio would do that." said Gino, heading over to Jean.

"It's fine. The cause is all that's important." replied Jean.

"Man, that doesn't sound like you." said Gino seemingly troubled.

"I'm devoted to the cause." said Jean seemingly puzzled.

"Just hang in there Luigi. We'll figure out something." said Gino.

"Okay." said Jean.

 

Outside, the Social Welfare Agency had besieged the building where the terrorists had held themselves up. The ten minute window Jean had set up had passed but, his signal was needed for them to move in. However, he was seated in a nearby chair and had eyes his eyes closed.

"Jean." said Jose walking up to his brother.

"What, what's going on?" asked Jean surprised.

"We've surrounded the terrorists and waited as you command." answered Jose.

"Yes, I fully recall that." replied Jean.

"Well the ten minutes are up. We're ready to go in." stated Jose.

"Right." said Jean, clearly hesitant.

"Is something wrong?" asked Jose.

"Everything is fine." answered Jean.

"You're tense." noted Jose.

"I've got a group of Padania hunkered down possible setting up a trap. That would make anyone tense." said Jean.

"That is true." admitted Jose.

"I'm trying to think right now." stated Jean, "What exactly happened? How was what I went through possible?"

"You seem more tense than usual." said Jose.

"Well I'm not." said Jean, "That had to be a dream of some sort. Seeing through the eyes of the Padania, the very notion is ludicrous."

"Look, we're brothers and I know when something is bothering you." said Jose.

"Nothing is bothering me." replied Jean, "That was just a bizarre dream. It's not worth mentioning especially as a commanding officer."

"You've never been somebody who wears his emotions on his sleeves. I get that. However, I can tell when something is bothering you. I saw after the Croce Affair and it's resurfacing here." stated Jose.

"Go check on your cyborg." ordered Jean sternly.

"Brother..." began Jose.

"I'm going to give the Padania fifteen more minutes. If we can strangle them out without sending a fratello inside then I will go for it." explained Jean.

"Okay." replied Jose clearly concerned as he left.

"I need to focus." stated Jean to himself.

 

Jean closed his eyes and found himself overcome. He opened his eyes and quickly realized he was in the warehouse alongside the other Padania. The man Jean identified as their leader Guilio was in another room as Jean could hear his voice. The man identified as Gino walked over to Jean.

"Hey Luigi, how ya doing?" asked Gino.

"Okay." answered Jean.

"Man, you're a trooper." replied Gino.

"My head is killing me. "moaned Jean, feeling the pain.

"That damn sniper!" snapped Gino.

"Whoever it was couldn't kill me. They're need practice." said Jean.

"Even with a bullet in your head you've got a sense of humor. I love that about you." laughed Gino.

"Yeah." replied Jean.

"I'd offer you aspirin but, we don't have any and it would work anyway." said Gino, trying to maintain the lighthearted atmosphere.

"Giulio won't surrender." noted Jean.

"He's a total hard ass. He's always been that way." snorted Gino.

"I guess he's willing to throw his life away." said Jean.

"That's morbid for you." noted Gino.

"The government can raid this warehouse at any moment and kill all of us. Only a fool wouldn't surrender in this situation." explained Jean.

"He's just devoted." said Gino.

"There's a difference between devotion and foolishness." said Jean.

"Maybe you're right." sighed Gino.

"He's an idiot. He's willing to risk the lives of his own subordinates in a foolish last stand." said Jean.

"You cannot blame him for being angry." shrugged Gino.

"Why?" asked Jean who quickly added, "Sorry, I guess this bullet is messing with my memory."

"The government killed his father because of his devotion to the cause. It's a personal vendetta." answered Gino.

"Gino! I need you!" called Giulio.

"Yes sir." replied Gino, "Sorry Luigi. I'll come back soon."

"A vendetta." replied Jean wide-eyed.

 

Jean blinked and found himself back outside the base. Looking around, he saw the familiar agents, Jose and the two girls nearby. Jean rubbed his eyes trying to figure out what's going on.

"Jean, we're ready to go in." stated Jose.

"Um good." said Jean hesitant.

"What's wrong?" asked Jose.

"It's nothing." answered Jean dismissively.

"Ever since that first headache you've been acting really weird." noted Jose.

"It's fine." said Jean.

"Is is about Sophia?" asked Jose softly.

"Kind of." answered Jean.

"Tell me about it." requested Jose.

"I...can't." said Jean.

"Neither of us really coped well with what happened." sighed Jose.

"Indeed." agreed Jean, when a familiar girl walked over.

"Sir, should we go in?" asked Rico.

"Not yet. I haven't figured out how to do this just yet." answered Jean.

"That's not like you." said Jose.

"I'm...preoccupied." said Jean.

"Because of the headaches." said Jose.

"Yes." replied Jean.

"Sir, please let me help." said Rico.

"It's fine." said Jean.

"But sir-" began Rico.

"I told you it's fine!" snapped Jean.

"Okay." replied Rico hurt, who quickly ran off.

"Jean, that was too harsh." said Jose.

"She's my cyborg. I'll deal with her how I see fit." said Jean.

"You don't need to be that harsh with her." said Jose.

"You Mollycoddle your cyborg but, I don't do that with Rico." said Jean.

 

Jean suddenly grabbed his head. He was overcome with a terribly sudden headache. Jean sat down and closed his eyes hoping when he opened them he would not be surrounded by the Padania. Unfortunately, that is exactly what happened.

"Hey Luigi, how are you doing?" asked Gino, obviously worried.

"I'm...in pain." admitted Jean.

"Damn. I think you're getting an infection." said Gino.

"It seems like it." agreed Jean.

"I'm sure Maria is watching down with concern." said Gino.

"Huh?" asked Jean confused.

"Your fiance." answered Gino.

"Oh yeah." said Jean.

"That bullet really is messing with you." said Gino.

"I guess so." agreed Jean.

"I still remember seeing you after her funeral. You were sobbing wildly and couldn't be consoled for days." explained Gino.

"That was really hard. Losing somebody you love." said Jean, remembering Sophia.

"Yeah. When those government pigs killed her you were in shambles." noted Gino.

"Government." repeated Jean.

"Yeah. She got shot when the government broke up that protest in Rome three years ago. That drove you to revenge so you joined the Padania." explained Gino.

"Just like Sophia." thought Jean, as Giulio returned.

"Sir, Luigi is really suffering. We need to surrender sir. The situation is hopeless." said Jean.

"I don't care." said Giulio.

"But sir-" began Gino.

"You're words are boarder line treason." warned Giulio.

"An battle you cannot win is not the same as a lost battle." said Gino.

"Enough! We will fight to the death!" declared Giulio storming off.

"That bastard!" spat Gino.

"Huh...um yeah." said Jean.

"Are you okay?" asked Gino.

"Yeah. I've got a lot going through my head." answered Jean.

"That's it." said Gino marching off.

"Where are you going?" asked Jean.

"I'm going to end this." answered Gino.

 

Jean tried to get up but, felt dizzy and had to sit back down. He put his head on his head and closed his eyes. When Jean opened his eyes, he found himself again outside. Jose was nearby with Henrietta while Rico stood loyally nearby Jean.

"Jean, are you sure you're okay?" asked Jose.

"I...I'm really not sure." answered Jean.

"Tell me what's wrong?" asked Jose.

"I'm having second thoughts of the attack." answered Jean.

"That's really weird for you." noted Jose.

"i know." sighed Jean.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out from inside the building. The government agents, two handlers and cyborgs got on guard. A few moments later, Gino walked outside with his hands in the air.

"We surrender. I've killed our leader. Please, we've got serious wounded including somebody with a bullet in his head." said Gino.

"Arrest the Padania and take the wounded to the hospital." ordered Jean.

"Yes sir." replied the other agents.

"Rico, you and I are going to Sicily on a vacation." said Jean.

"Thank you sir." replied Rico, smiling.

"That's not like you." said Jose.

"I'm showing a quality of mercy." said Jean, as the ghost of Enrica appeared.

"The quality of mercy is not strained, it droppeth as the gentle rain from heaven. A famous quote and a lesson big brother learned from The Twilight Zone"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally chapter eight is done after tons of deal. This chapter was based on the episode "A Quality of Mercy" which starred Dean Stockwell (Al Calavicci in "Quantum Leap", Dr. Wellington Yueh in the film "Dune" and Cavil in the remake of "Battle Galatica") and featured a brief cameo by Leonard Nemoy of Star Trek fame. I will finish this story soon because I really want to. Please review.


	9. An Unknown Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Beatrice with a cameo from another girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back with the ninth chapter of this story. I am hoping to finish this story soon and we'll see how it goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

Beatrice snapped her eyes open and looked around. The stoic cyborg stood up and looked around at the death and destruction that surrounded her following her most recent mission. Beatrice took in her surroundings then noticed her clothing was covered in ruins and had blood splattered on them. Not seeing Bernardo around, Beatrice found her IMI Micro Uzi smashed in pieces so she left it and began trying to find her handler. After walking down blood splattered hallways and walking over corpses, Beatrice made her way outside where she saw Bernardo talking to Jean.

"There he is." noted Beatrice.

Beatrice walked to her handler and waited while he talked to Jean until the blonde man left.

"Signore Bernardo, I am here sir." stated Beatrice.

Bernardo ignored her and turned around. This confused Beatrice.

"Signore, I am right here sir." repeated Beatrice.

Bernardo continued ignoring Beatrice while the others finished packing up.

"Sir, are you not pleased with me?" asked Beatrice.

Bernardo ignored the question and just let out a sigh.

"Is he angry with me? Is that why I was left alone?" asked Beatrice to herself.

"Let's go!" called Jean.

The SWA staff present began hoping into their cars and got ready to leave.

"Sir, should I get in with you?" asked Beatrice.

Bernardo did not answer, instead he got into the car and closed the door.

"Sir, what about-" began Beatrice.

The stoic cyborg stopped mid-sentence when she noticed a girl staring at her.

"Hello?" asked Beatrice.

The girl stood silently watching Beatrice.

"When did you arrive?" asked Beatrice.

The girl still remained silent as she watched Beatrice.

"Hello." said Beatrice.

The girl just stared at her.

"What is the matter?" asked Beatrice.

The girl didn't answer and the sound of cars starting quickly caught Beatrice's attention. Beatrice turned and saw the SWA agents leave and begin preparing to leave.

"Did you-" began Beatrice.

Beatrice turned and saw the girl was gone.

"Weird." noted Beatrice.

The stoic cyborg turned and left as the ghost of Enrica Croce appeared nearby.

"Her name is Beatrice. She is a cyborg assassin for the Social Welfare Agency masquerading as another girl. However, as Beatrice attempts to make her way back to Rome another girl joins here."

 

Beatrice got in the and joined the others on their way back to Rome. The cyborg attempted to talk to Bernardo, but he remained distant. Once they returned, everyone got out and went about their business. Beatrice found Bernardo and followed him. She continued trying to get Bernardo's attention to no success. Bernardo reached his desk and sat down hanging his head. Sandro then came over and sat down next to him.

"How are you doing?" asked Sandro.

"I'm doing my best." answered Bernardo.

A moment of awkward silence followed as the two contemplated.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Sandro.

"I'm fine." answered Bernardo.

"Bernardo is upset about something, but I do not know what." noted Beatrice to himself.

Beatrice thought of what could have upset Bernardo this much.

"So..." began Sandro.

Sandro stopped and contemplated his next sentence carefully.

"Have you heard from Jean?" asked Dominic.

"No." answered Beatrice.

"Any idea when you will?" asked Dominic.

"No. He's dealing with the aftermath of this mission." answered Beatrice.

Beatrice considered his new information

"Once he's done, I find out when I'm getting my new cyborg." stated Dominic.

"I am being replaced." stated Beatrice.

 

Beatrice left and wandered down the hallways to her room. However, as she was doing so Beatrice noticed Triela waling back to her room. Deciding she and/or Claes would know what to do, Beatrice followed Triela who also seemed to be ignoring Beatrice. They reached the room and Beatrice followed Triela inside. Beatrice noticed Triela did not try to stop her, so she could rule no malevolence at least on her part. Claes was lying in bed reading a book.

"How was it?" asked Cales

"I got a lean bill of health." answered Triela.

"Excuse me, but I need to talk to you." said Beatrice.

"That's good to hear." said Claes nonchalant.

"I love your enthusiasm." replied Triela sarcastically.

"Did you hear me?" asked Beatrice.

"I would have expected you to be fine." answered Claes.

"Don't ignore me." said Beatrice.

"I knew you would be fine." stated Claes.

"This was a rough one." sighed Triela.

Triela threw herself down onto her bed.

"It was indeed." sad Triela.

"What happened?" asked Claes.

"It was hectic. Those Padania were better armed than we expected and were ready for us." answered Triela.

"Why are you ignoring me?" asked Beatrice.

Triela sat up in her bed.

"It looks like things are things are only going to get harder now." sighed Triela.

"That would make sense." stated Beatrice.

Triela walked over to her teddy bears and straighten the bows on one.

"I haven't seen you like this since your loss to that Padania." said Claes.

"I'm just thinking." said Triela.

"Triela is upset." noted Beatrice to herself.

"What's wrong?" asked Claes.

"I'm just thinking about the future." answered Triela.

"Is this because of Angelica?" asked Claes carefully.

Triela visible winced at this.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Claes.

"You are." confirmed Triela.

Triela shook her head.

"I've been noticing some of the same symptoms." confessed Triela.

The expression of Claes' face became very serious.

"What kind of symptoms?" asked Claes.

"Memory loss mostly. My memory is still okay, but things have been getting fuzzier." answered Triela.

"I assume you have not told Hilshire." said Cales.

Triela tensed up at this.

"I can't. Not right now anyway." replied Triela.

"I've never seen Triela this vulnerable." noted Beatrice.

"I guess this mission made me feel mortal." said Triela.

"Are you okay?" asked Claes.

"I guess I'll be fine." answered Triela.

"You shouldn't hold back." stated Claes.

"I have to be strong for the others." replied Triela.

"Playing the big sister again." said Claes.

"With all the stuff that's been going on and will...I just don't know." said Triela.

Beatrice looked amazed at this side of Triela.

"I wonder if this is why people are ignoring me." pondered Beatrice.

Suddenly, Beatrice looked over and saw the girl from before inside the room.

"Where did you come from?" asked Beatrice.

The girl did not answer and suddenly vanished.

"What is going on?" asked Beatrice.

 

Triela rubbed her eyes and said she need to see Hilshire again. This inspired Beatrice to find Bernardo and figure out what was going on. Triela left and Beatrice followed right behind. Beatrice wandered around and looked for Bernardo, but could not find him anywhere. Finally, Beatrice her her handlers voice and followed it to the hallway. Beatrice found Bernardo walking toward his desk and sitting down.

"Sir, please tell me what is wrong sir." requested Beatrice.

Bernardo ignored her and pulled out a pen. He began working on paperwork.

"Please acknowledge me sir." requested Beatrice.

Priscilla walked over to Bernardo with a cup of coffee and placed it on the table.

"Thanks." said Bernardo sadly.

"How do you feel?" asked Priscilla.

"I'll be fine." answered Bernardo.

Beatrice remembered Priscilla cared about the girls.

"Miss Priscilla, please talk to me." requested Beatrice.

Once again, Beatrice got no reply.

"Why is everyone ignoring me?" asked Beatrice.

"Any update?" asked Bernardo.

"We haven't arrested any new Padania." answered Priscilla.

"The Padania seem to be celebrating." noted Olga.

The Russian agent walked over and joined them.

"They're saying we had a Pyrrhic victory and saying the tides are turning." added Olga.

"Miss Olga, please acknowledge me." said Beatrice.

"Well that does make sense." sighed Bernardo.

"Why I am being ignored?" asked Beatrice.

"If we have have another battle like that, I am not sure what'll happen." admitted Bernardo.

"Do you think we would at least be victorious?" asked Olga.

"I am not sure." answered Bernardo.

"What about the girls?" asked Priscilla.

"I of course want them to be fine." answered Olga.

"The why are you asking whether would would win or not and not about the girls?" asked Priscilla.

"I am being pragmatic. However, I want the girls to be okay." answered Olga.

Priscilla rubbed her face.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm being over protective." said Priscilla.

"Is it because of Angelica?" asked Olga.

"I think so." answered Priscilla.

"I have never seen this side of Miss Priscilla before." said Beatrice.

"Well, I know how you feel. We've suffered a lot lately." said Olga.

Priscilla hugged herself as her stared at the floor.

"When I remember seeing Angelica covered in blood and battered after that car bomb..." began Priscilla.

Priscilla wandered off before regaining her composure.

"I'm okay." said Priscilla.

"You know, it's not healthy to hold in your emotions." stated Olga.

"I've cried far too much to be holding anything in." replied Priscilla.

"I feel bad for Priscilla." stated Beatrice, still monotone.

"It does seem like things have gone down hill since then." said Bernardo.

"Da. We've been losing to many girls since then." agreed Olga.

"Yet Jean still sees them as tools." said Priscilla.

"Jean has been shaped by the Croce Incident. It made his heart cold." stated Olga.

"So many girls have been lost and he doesn't flinch." said Priscilla.

"Unfortunately, that is so." stated Olga.

"I won't follow suit." reassured Bernardo.

"I know Beatrice's death must be hard for you." said Priscilla.

"Death." repeated Beatrice.

"That damn anti-material rifle." spat Bernardo.

Priscilla placed her had on Bernardo's shoulder in sympathy.

"I cannot be." said Beatrice.

 

Beatrice wandered off in shock. She staggered down the hallways passing by many agents and (mostly) Second Generation cyborgs. None of them noticed Beatrice and she finally understood why. Beatrice eventually wandered into Alfonso and Amaedo talking. Alfonso headed outside and Beatrice followed. Beatrice placed her back against the nearby wall and slide down. The mysterious girl who had appeared before again appeared right before Beatrice.

"I understand why you here." said Beatrice.

The girl did not answer so Beatrice continued talking.

"I am dead." noted Beatrice.

The mysterious girl nodded her head in affirmation.

"I remember now. I was hit in the chest and killed." said Beatrice.

The mysterious girl remand silent.

"You're a ghost aren't you?" asked Beatrice.

The ghost girl answered by nodding her head in affirmation.

"So, what do I do now?" asked Beatrice.

The ghost of Elsa de Sica held out her hand.

"I'll lead you." answered Elsa.

Beatrice took Elsa's hand and the blonde girl helped Beatrice up. The two walked away and vanished departing the Earth for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter nine finished. I tried my hardest to hint at Beatrice being dead (starting with Triela and Claes) without giving the twist away. I now have included Elsa in all of my Gunslinger Girl stories to date and I must note how fitting it was Elsa considering her English voice actress Brina Palencia voiced Ai in the anime Hell Girl. I swear that only hit me right now. Any way, I plan to put out the final chapter of this story next month. Please review.


	10. Blinded by the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Henrietta and Jose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the final chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl or The Twilight Zone

It was a bitterly cold winter night in. The pure white snow that blanketed the ground was trampled by a man running for his life. The Padania terrorist had escaped a government raid. He ran for safety as a trail of blood stained the snow ad lead a trail. The terrorist collapsed and grabbed a light post to keep himself from hitting the ground. He earned footsteps in the snow and saw the two following him. He looked up and eyes lit up when he saw the one chasing him.

"No freaking way. A little girl." said the terrorist.

"Jose..." began Henrietta.

"Just kill him." said Jose coldly.

"Well damn, I heard rumors of little girl soldiers, but I thought it was crap." said the terrorist.

The man began to get back to his feet using the pole.

"Stop him!" snapped Jose.

Henrietta aimed her FN P90 at the terrorist.

"Go ahead..." began the terrorist.

The terrorist looked up at Henrietta.

"If you have the guts." finished the terrorist.

"Kill him." said Jose.

Henrietta wanted to obey, but found her body frozen.

"What is that?" asked Henrietta.

A mysterious white light had come over the face of the terrorist.

"Henrietta, I said fire." repeated Jose.

The terrorist saw his chance, pulled a knife and charged.

"Henrietta!" yelled Jose.

Henrietta snapped to and fired. She riddled the terrorist with bullets and his corpse hit the ground with the light gone.

"Let's go." said Jose matter-of-fact.

As the cyborg and handler walked away, the ghost of Enrica appeared on the light pole.

"Henrietta is a cyborg for the SWA. Unlike my other brother, Jose spoiled her and tried to turn her into me. However, the emotional turmoil caused him to break. Now, it seems like fate has gotten involved in their affairs." said Enrica.

 

Henrietta and Jose returned to the Agency the next day following their mission. Jose walked off ignoring Henrietta to write up his paperwork coming from the mission. Henrietta headed to her bedroom and threw herself on her bed. Rico came in shortly there after and realized Henrietta was down. Concerned, Rico took Henrietta and lead her to the bedroom shared by Claes and Rico.

"Hey you two." said Triela.

Triela immediately saw the gloomy expression Henrietta's face.

"What's wrong Henrietta?" asked Triela, heading over quickly.

"Nothing." answered Henrietta.

"Is Jose still being distant?" asked Triela.

"Yeah." answered Henrietta.

"He reminds me more and more of Jean." added Claes.

"Jean is a great trainer." said Rico.

"Poor girl." muttered Claes.

"Come and sit down. Claes made some pastries." said Triela.

Triela walked over to the table and sat down.

"What happened?" asked Triela.

"Jose is still so distant. He is nothing like he used to be." answered Henrietta.

"Last thing we need is a repeat of what happened with Elsa." thought Triela.

Triela mulled Henrietta's response and realized something.

"Henrietta, what else is wrong?" asked Triela.

Henrietta blinked at this.

"Um..." stammered Henrietta.

Triela reached out and grabbed Henrietta's hands.

"I can tell you're hiding something. Please tell me what is bothering you." requested Triela.

Henrietta gulped let out a sigh.

"I saw something." said Henrietta.

"What did you see?" asked Triela.

"A light." answered Henrietta.

The three other cyborgs blinked in confusion.

"That's it. Man, you had me worried." laughed Triela.

"It was not an ordinary light!" declared Henrietta.

"Okay, then what was it?" asked Triela.

"I don't know. It seemed...off." answered Henrietta.

"Like how?" asked Triela.

"It seemed...abnormal." answered Henrietta.

"Like heavenly?" asked Rico.

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not." answered Henrietta.

"Henrietta, I think you're worrying over nothing." said Triela.

"But, " began Henrietta.

"Look, just have some sweets and lay down. You'll feel better." said Triela.

"No!" cried Henrietta.

The other three girls were taken aback.

"It is different. There is something different about this!" declared Henrietta.

Triela blinked and let out a sigh.

"Henrietta, are you sure this doesn't have to do with your handler?" asked Triela.

"This is different..." answered Henrietta.

"You talk about him in your sleep." noted Rico.

"See Henrietta." said Triela.

Henrietta shook her head dismissively.

"I heard you caught the terrorist beneath a street light. It was probably from that." said Claes.

"No it wasn't!" cried Henrietta.

Henrietta stood up and turned her back to the others.

"I'm leaving now." said Henrietta.

Henrietta walked off ignoring pleas to stay.

 

Henrietta returned to her room and stayed there the rest of the day. A few weeks went by and every mission Henrietta went on more missions and every time she saw a light over the face of a terrorist before their death. As word got around, Dr. Bianchi discovered this. Dr. Bianchi informed Jose and Jean who seat up an appointment. The next day, Henrietta entered the doctor's office while Jean and Jose watched before the mirror.

"Hello Henrietta." said Dr. Bianchi.

"Hello doctor." replied Henrietta.

"Let's begin." said Dr. Bianchi.

Henrietta stood on the scale so Dr. Bianchi could take her height and weight.

"All right. It looks like you're doing fine." said Dr. Bianchi.

Dr. Bianchi placed his stethoscope on Henrietta's chase.

"Deep breaths." said Dr. Bianchi.

Henrietta took several deep breaths while Dr. Bianchi listened.

"Okay good." said Dr. Bianchi, "Your heart sounds good."

They continued while Jean and Jose watched on.

"I don't understand why you don't have her reconditioned." said Jean.

"I would have. This was Bianchi's idea." replied Jose.

"At least he isn't trying to turn her into Enrica." thought Jean.

Dr. Bianchi finished up and was left with only the oral part of the examination.

"How are doing?" asked Dr. Bianchi.

"I'm fine." answered Henrietta.

"Are you sure?" asked Dr. Bianchi.

Henrietta blinked in confusion.

"Yes doctor." answered Henrietta.

Dr. Bianchi thought for a moment.

"Henrietta, have you been seeing anything?" asked Dr. Bianchi.

Henrietta flinched at this.

"No sir." answered Henrietta.

Dr. Bianchi stared at Henietta not believing her.

"I am fine." said Henrietta.

"Have you been seeing a light of any kind?" asked Dr. Bianchi.

"No." answered Henrietta.

Dr. Bianchi stared at Henrietta.

"Please, be honest with me." requested Dr. Bianchi.

Henrietta remained silent and adverted her eyes.

"Henrietta..." said Dr. Bianchi.

"Doctor, how did you find out?" asked Henrietta.

"That is not important." answered Dr. Bianchi.

"It started a little while ago." began Henrietta.

"What happened?" asked Dr. Bianchi.

"I was hunting down a terrorist, but before I killed him there was a light across his face." answered Henrietta.

"That does not seem unusual." stated Dr. Bianchi.

"It was...different." replied Henrietta.

"How so?" asked Dr. Bianchi.

"I cannot describe it. It felt...unusual." answered Henrietta.

"I don't understand." said Dr. Bianchi.

"It felt strange. I cannot describe it." said Henrietta, holding herself weakly.

Dr. Bianchi mused for moment.

"You can leave now. Thank you." said Dr. Bianchi.

Henrietta left and Dr. Bianchi turned to the mirror.

"What do you think?" asked the doctor.

"She is likely suffering side effects from the conditioning." answered Jean.

"Should we up her dosage?" asked Dr. Bianchi.

"Yes. That should easily settle this." answered Jean.

Jean turned to Jose who was silent.

"Henrietta. She was so...vulnerable." thought Jose.

"Jose." said Jean stronger.

Jose shook his head.

"That is fine." said Jose.

 

Henrietta was reconditioned as per orders. The hope was this would settle the problem and it seemed to have worked. Henrietta had not seen the light or at least he did not mention it. However, this was soon forgotten as a new situation formed. The employees of the Social Welfare Agency had gathered to be informed on the situation.

"We are facing a very serious threat." began Jean.

"Does it have to do with Turin?" asked Jose.

"Yes. The FRF have overtaken the New Turin Nuclear Power Plant." answered Jean.

Many of the agents flinched at this.

"We could have another Chernobyl." noted Olga.

Sandro winced at this, due to Petra's past.

"They are demanding the government dismantle the SWA." added Jean.

"They mentioned us by name?" asked a surprised Ferro.

"Yes. They are undoubtedly know of our existence." answered Jean.

"Have you heard from the Prime Minister?" asked Hilshire.

"They are not going to "negotiate with terrorists" and won't dissolve the Agency." answered Jean.

"I'm sure Section 1 would be pleased with us being dissolved." mused Hilshire.

"We're being sent in to stop them by force." said Jean.

"Hopefully, we can finally get Dante." mused Jose.

The two Croce brothers shared a glance.

"We're storming the nuclear power plant." stated Jean.

This lead to gasps from the others.

"This could be suicide." said Priscilla.

"We have to stop Dante. If we can, we could end this." replied Jose coldly.

A fully minute of silence followed.

"Everyone get ready." said Jean.

 

Everyone left and prepared for the Turin mission. Preparations were made and plans drawn up. The following day, the agents left and headed toward Turin. They arrived at the Piedmontese capital and got ready. As they waited for their que, Jose could not help but notice how silent Henrietta had been.

"Henrietta, what is wrong?" asked Jose.

"I'm fine sir." answered Henrietta.

"Don't lie to me." said Jose.

"You've changed." replied Henrietta.

"Is that it?" asked Jose.

Jose turned around and began walking away.

"We're on a mission." added Jose coldly.

"You sound like Lauro." noted Henrietta.

Jose flinched at being reminded about the former handler. He turned and faced Henrietta.

"Henrietta, I'm sorry. I have been cold recently." said Jose.

"It's okay Jose." said Henrietta.

Henrietta looked up and froze in terror seeing the same light across Jose's face.

"No." said Henrietta inwardly.

"Henrietta..." began Jose.

"Let's go Jose!" called Jean.

"Come on Henrietta." said Jose.

Henrietta looked down toward an icy patch on the ground, There she saw the light across her face.

"I'm ready Jose." said Henrietta.

The two left while the ghost of Enrica returned.

"Jose Croce and Henrietta, formerly close until work torn them apart. Now, they will spend their end together. A fact Henrietta knows...thanks to the Twilight Zone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is the final chapter of the story finished. This was based on the episode "A Purple Testament" and it was the story I always wanted to end this story with. Thanks for reading and please review.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed that story because I struggled a little. I'm sorry if there was too much of me explaining thing but with one person dialogue was hard. This chapter was based on the classic Twilight Zone episode "Time enough at last" which is one of the most famous episodes and will be the most famous episode I base a chapter on because they're played out and it's be predictable and cliche of me to do lots of them. So lesser know episodes will be covered here. I hope you like Enrica taking the role of Rod Sterling here as well. It was going to be either her or Elsa and I choice her though that doesn't mean Elsa won't appear later on. Anyway, so there is the first chapter and next week I start chapter two. I hope you keeping reading and please review. Seriously, reviews keep me motivated and if I think nobody is reading or if I get no feedback then why waste my time. So please review.


End file.
